When Hinata SNAPS
by Simple Chronometrophobic Girl
Summary: When Hinata finally gets angry, she actually attracts the attention of a certain dark haired ninga... too bad she doesnt want it! Rated T to be safe...
1. the stutter be gone!

As Hinata walked up to the man of her dreams, training in the indoor gym, her face turned a deep crimson. For today Hinata Hyuga had made a very important decision, she was going to confess her feelings to her crush.

Now these was not going to be the confessions of a criminal or a cheater, but confessions of love. (duh)

Meaning she was going to tell Naruto that she loved him....(just in case you don't get it) which seemed simple enough, but it's surprising how much one underestimates these type of things, and Hinata had been underestimating these type of things since she was at least twelve, too shy to even look at her crush, much less ask him out, though she had wanted to.

Her crush had continually liked someone else, a certain someone with pink hair and sea green eyes... A girl named Sakura.

As Sakura contined to blow Hinatas crush away with her charm and good looks, Hinata watched.

And as her crush kept asking Sakura out, Hinata waited.

And as he finally got the guts to kiss Sakura, Hinata wished.

Until finally, after a good long five years of just wishing and watching and wating she decided to act. After all, Sakura still had her heart set on a certain jerk (which, lets face it, was NEVER going to like her) and her crush was still single, the time couldnt be more perfect.

So Hinata, filled to the brimm with resolve, rushed up to him and decided to tell him of her love with as much confidence as she could muster,

"Umm.. uh- um... Na-naruto k-kun?" She spoke, her face blushing and her voice barely a whisper. Okay, so maybe her confidence was a little pathetic, but if Naruto-kun accepted her....

"Hmm... What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked, in a foul mood. He had just seen Sakura flirting with Sasuke AGAIN. Ugh, that just pissed him off.

"U-u-ummm wo-would you llike t-t-to umm--uh..." Hinata floundered about searching for the confidence she needed so desperately.

"Geez Hinata, just spit it out!" Naruto now had his full attention to her, even if it WAS because he was impatient.

"Go out with me?" Hinata asked in the smallest voice possible.

"eh? what?" Naruto asked, completely taken aback.

"U-u-umm its.. its nothing, I sh-should go," She stammered, losing her resolve. Maybe, if she just rushed home now, Naruto would forget what she had just said, and she could ask him out in another five years.. Yes, she thought, thats a great plan... But just as she was about to rush out, Narutos voice interuppted her,

"WAIT!" He exclaimed, "Yeah sure I'll go out with you," He answered, but with a strange look in his eye. Hinata didn't care though. All she thought of was the fact that her wonderful Naruto-kun had said YES, It was so AMAZING she felt she could almost FLY... " even though youre kind of weird.." he continued...

Wait- WEIRD? Hinatas flight dropped a few feet, but netherthelss her wings were still there, after all, Naruto HAD said yes, that was something to be happy about-

"Hehehe...Sakura-chan will be SOOO jealous!" He grinned at her, an evil chucke escaping for his lips...

and then her flight crashed completely. So Naruto was just USING her to get back at SAKURA?

Hinata stopped smiling completely. There he was, her so called love of her life, and he was just... Ughh! She thought. That just made Hinata sooo.... sooo... MAD. Something inside her completely snapped. Maybe It was because she realised the five years of her life she could have spent doing OTHER things, like training more, talking to people, cooking, had all mostly been wasted on thinking about Naruto... Or maybe... she was just pissed. Either way, the confidence which Hinata had been trying soo hard to find, suddenly came rushing back to her with a vengance. She smacked Naruto on the up-side of his head.

"Wha-what the hell was that for?" Naruto scowled, genuinely confused. It wasnt that he was a bad guy, its just that he could be a little self centered sometimes and forget little considerations, like umm Hinatas FEELINGS for example. Though he'd probably made stupider mistakes before, that still didn't stop Hinata from speaking her mind,

She freaked out.

"YOU, ARE A SELF-CENTERED IDIOT!" she yelled, making Naruto flinch, "And now that I have seen your true colours... " She continued in a quieter voice, " I don't think I can even LOOK at you, much less go OUT with you!" Naruto calmed down a little, " Good BYE Naruto!" She finally ended, with a powerful slap. And then she left, slamming the incredibly heavy gym doors with an impressive slam, leaving Naruto rubbing his cheek. Now, they both hadn't noticed, but she hadn't stuttered ONCE.

When Naruto had been the love of Hinatas very young seventeen year old LIFE, he had been present in every thought, action, and dream Hinata had almost ever had... (except for one where she had been chased by a giant cheeseburger, now that was just FREAKY.) Little did she know, that all the constant thougts of Naruto may have been the source of her over-the-top stuttering and blushing. Or... maybe not. But either way, though while Hinata would still blush beet red at any embarrassment, she would almost NEVER stutter again.

She ran out onto the road leading out to the woods, and she DIDNT look back.

... But perhaps if she had known what would happen next she should of. Just a thought.

* * *

So what do you think? (Im sorry, but I REALLY just love the idea of pissing of characters, its so fun!!!)

And I know that its probably out of character and stuff... but meh, thats anfiction for ya.

REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRIECIATED.... (just a hint) *hint hint* :)


	2. what was broken

Sasuke had honestly, never really noticed Hinata, she was just another girl to him, and probably a fan-girl, so why should he care?

But after her very entertaining outburst with Naruto, he started to notice her a bit more, and so, with his curiosity ablaze he decided to follow her. (Just to see what interesting things she might do next, of course.)

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Naruto yelled, still rubbing his cheek, which looked extremely raw and painful after Hinatas EPIC slap, "We're supposed to train!"

"Naruto, you just got taken down by HINATA... my respect for your skills right now is at an all time low.." He drawled, enjoying the rage in Narutos eyes as he said it.

"You dirty little.. " Narutos voice drowned out as Sasuke closed the door behind him. He slightly shuddered as the wind was a little harsher outside than he had expected.

Sasuke felt a bit hurt. He had to be at LEAST a few inches taller than Naruto... he was not little... But then he saw Hinata stalking off down the path and he rushed to keep up with her.

The wind grew stronger.

Hinata had now finally stopped, after an hour of stomping along the path, into a forest. She took a harsh breath, looked around and walked up to a tree which Sasuke recognised. Hey- wasn't that NARUTOS favourite-

*SNAP!* The tree broke in two after Hinata hit it with a special chakra infused punch.

Sasuke watched in amazement, he had never known this girl could be so-

*CRACK!* she punched again, her fist completely passing through what was left of the tree trunk leaving a gaping hole.

... attractive, he mused. She continued, beating what was left of the tree to a pulp. Yes, with her pale eyes ablaze, her dark hair whipping around and her expression fierce, she looked quite... breath taking, brilliant and.... he struggled for another b-word... strong! ( I know, but that was the only word he could think of at the time...)

But these words did in fact describe Hinata quite well at the time, and his dark eyes continued to stare at her, even as she eventually sort of calmed down, her chest heaving as she huffed and puffed, even though she still felt she could pound the tree for AT LEAST twenty more minutes or so.

The tree however, was completly obliterated. There was nothing LEFT to pound, becausing nothing but splinters and crushed leaves were remaing.

Sasuke, however thought she would be completely and utterly exhausted by this time, so he decided to step out from his hiding place, and as he did so he clapped.

He clapped because he was impressed. The girl had a lot of power and stamina, with an almost killer focus on her target. And when her eyes swivelled round to him and narrowed, he gave her a little smile. (Well actually, it came out as more of a smirk, because well... he's SASUKE)

Instead of the expected " Oh SASUKE KUN!" He normally heard from fangirls, he was surprised to hear what came out from her pale lips.

"Are you... MOCKING me?" She challenged, her body language yelling 'HOSTILE'.

He stopped, confused for a second, then replied in his normal drawl, though it was lightened, sounding a bit more casual, " No, Im congratulating you, because to be honest, you're very weak, and this outpour of strength is definitely a miracle. It should be aknowledged, before you slip back to your weak pathetic self again," He finished, satisfied with his speech.

Hinata just stood there, in shock. Sasuke got a little uncomfortable. Wasn't this the part where the fan-girl broke into tears and rushed towards him, where he would brush her off and dump her right there?

Well... Hinata didn't break down crying...

She broke his nose.


	3. a little plan

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke burst out whilst rubbing his nose. It was extremely painful, and he could tell it was broken, just from the feel of it.

"Well thats what you get for mocking a Hyuga in a bad mood," Hinata replied, not caring at all about the fact that Sasuke had doubled over, his head down, as if to sheild his nose from her.

Actually, she was a little happy that she had managed to get that hit in, with Sasuke being a prodigy and all, I mean, with his sharingan he should have been able to dodge a bit better than THAT-

"What did I DO to deserve this!!?" Sasuke asked exasperated as she still said no apologies. This earned him a bug-eyed look from Hinata, "Arent you going to help me at all!?"

"No," she retorted angrily, and stomped off. Though Sasuke admitted her stomping didn't exactly make her look _dainty _as she used to, he decided it made her intrigue him even more.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed, after she had moved a few metres away. She stopped, but didn't turn around, "Go out with me!" He asked ( though it sounded more like an order to the well honed ears of Hinata)

She swung around fiercely, rushing over to him, kunai at his neck, "And why should I go out with a jerk like you?" She answered quickly, a threatening tone in her voice, "You're neither funny nor caring nor kind nor gentle, loving, friendly or... mentally stable,"

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. She'd pretty much summed up his entire personality as he knew it, and it actually was a bit hard to think of a good reason why she SHOULD accept his offer. But then again- Sasuke had tonnes of fangirls, surely _they_ must have found SOMETHING good about him...

Something that made them swamp him with love confessions and...

He smiled.

"I'm handsome..." He suggested, daring to raise his face to her, this time smiling a genuine small smile. Hinata looked shocked for a second, then she started to twitch, her face going red from what was boiling up inside her. Sasuke saw her clench her fists and started to panic.

Oh no... Sasuke thought... Now I've REALLY gone and made her mad... he flinched, covering his face with his hands. (Well he could have run, but I guess he was just scared out of his wits)

After a few minutes of wincing and flinching later... nothing happened. He peeked through his fingers, curious. Her mouth was now like a squiggle, he observed, as if... she was trying not to... She exploded laughing. It was loud laugh, with heavy ridicule in it, as if he had just stated he wanted to become a ballerina or something. He stared openly at her, confused. Her body was shaking now, and her shrieks of laughter were becoming hysterical. Slowly though she returned back to earth, though she kept having light giggles for a few minutes after. Sausuke waited and tapped his foot, impatience showing in his expression.

"Now are you trying to tell me tha-"

" he he!!!!" she started giggling again, then after a few minutes drifted off. Sauke paused.

"tha-"

" hahe he!!!" She let loose with another string of giggles, this one a little crazier than the last. Sasuke waited for a minute.

…

"Are you done now," He hissed angrily at at her. She nodded solemnly.

"Okay," He took a deep breath in, "Are you IMPLYING..." He started again, "That I am not _good looking_?!"

Immediately she burst out laughing, Sasuke feeling each laugh chip his ego, piece by piece.

"Im sorry!" She exclaimed after a while, her face flushed from all the laughter, "Its just that you looked so confident when you said that... but your nose..." She trailed off, having to sit down on the ground to control the spasms of laughter which came after that statement. Sasuke was horrified. He quickly pulled out a mirror from his pocket (Because secretly, Sasuke WAS as vain as people thought he was) and gasped.

His nose was a mess... it looked as though it had been squished to the side before crooking back into the direction it was supposed to face. Not only that, but it was swelling too, and he found that Hinata had not only managed to hit his nose, she had nicked his eye as well, which was bruised and swelling up.

All in all however he did not find himself to be very comical looking, at least, not enough for Hinata Hyuga to actually laugh at him.

Seeing his disbelief, Hinata kept laughing, until she could hardly breath anymore. The fact that he had the nerve to call himself handsome was just too much, as to her he looked the worst she'd ever seen him. Suddenly though, Hinata felt a little guilty, so she grabbed him roughly and pulled him with her down a path.

"Come on Sasuke," She said as she dragged him along, "I'll take you to the hospital to get that nose fixed up,"

And so they went to the hospital. When they finally got there, Hinata waited for Sasuke to be healed by the medic nin, and by the time he was healed it was sunset, the sky a Narutoish orange, and the village black.

Now Sasuke and Hinata sat on a nice hill overlooking the village, enjoying the view.

Hinata stood up and stretched,

"Well, now that I hung out with you I dont feel so guilty anymore... I guess I'll be going," She said quietly, grabbing her jacket she had taken off earlier.

"Hinata-chan..." Sasuke called quietly to her as she stooped to grab it, "Now that my nose is fixed, I look handsome now... don't I ?" Hinata smiled. He sounded almost like her, back when she was insecure about herself. (which was probably that morning lol)

"Sasuke," She stated in a comforting voice. She stooped down a little and leaned towards him, her eyes meeting his with a knowing look, her nose almost touching his. She parted her soft lips, "Your hair looks like a _ducks ass_."

And then she grabbed her jacket and left, as the sunset quickly faded, leaving only the pitch black of night and Sasuke sitting all alone on the hill.

If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that now, he _definately_ wanted to get to know Hinata a lot better... but how?

Suddenly Sasuke let out a smile, he had a plan. It was only a small plan, and it didn't have many steps, but he knew what he was going to do.

Casually, he looked up at the stars which were now glimmering in the darkness they called the sky.

Hinata wouldn't know what hit her.


	4. the new look

...THE NEXT DAY...

"Oh my gosh..." The girls whispered in their huddle.

"Is that... Sasuke-kun?" They gossiped as he passed them, head high.

"I cant believe it..." another girl whispered, her eyes wide open as they followed his movements.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to him, trying to embrace him in her arms. Suddenly she paused, a look of confusion on her face, "Sasuke-kun, what did you do to your HAIR?"

Sasuke suddenly felt his face heat up a little at the question, but still managed to keep his cool. He kept walking, a little annoyed when he realised she had just started to walk with him.

"What?" He growled defensively, "You don't _like it_?" Immediately her eyes widened as she tried to correct her mistake.

"No no no of course I like it... its actually... pretty cool you know," She responded, at the same time rushing to keep up with Sasukes fast walking pace, "I just can't help but wonder..." she continued, knowing she was on thin ice now, "What exactly brought on this.. change..." she ended on a light note as finally, Sasuke turned to face her.

"Well, if you _must know_..." He said impatiently, "I did it for a _girl_." Immediately he saw the hope in Sakuras eyes, "And NO its not you, or Ino or even that other... girl you were talking about one time when I wan't listening... Eight Eight or something..." He closed his eyes, struggling to think of the name.

"Actually, her name... " Came a small voice from behind Sakura, "Is TEN TEN," Sasuke, recognizing the voice, looked up to see a seemingly back to normal Hinata. (Well back to normal except for when she had said TEN TEN... which sounded like she was a bit annoyed.)

"Oh hi Hinata..." Sakura greeted with a friendly voice, "How are you... feeling today," She asked with concern, but mostly pity. She had heard about what had happened with Naruto, and to be honest she felt a bit guilty...

"Im fine Sakura..." Hinata spoke in a kind cheery voice.

"Oh," Said Sakura, a little surprised. Hinata seemed normal enough to her, in fact, she seemed a little more open than she had been before, and a lot less shy... she hadn't stuttered once.

"But I am a little annoyed that Sasuke got Ten Tens name wrong, seeing as she is one of the rookie nin..." She continued, making Sakura widen her eyes a little more. And now Hinata was actually _critisizing_ Sasuke? She wouldn't have believed it. Wait- critisizing _SASUKE_... Sakura had to stop her before she got-

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Sasuke quickly butted in, whilst striking a cool pose and running his fingers through his hair. Sakura blinked a few times, this was _definitely_ not what she had expected Sasuke to say... much less _act_ towards Hinata... Something wasn't right.

"Sorry?" Hinata repeated, confused. Hinata hadn't heard him say that very often... and was something different about his-

"CHAN?" Sakura shrieked, "Since when do you call _Hinata_ CHAN?" Now Sakura was _really_ confused.

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke said, stopping her before she could ruin his moment, "So anyway, _Hinata_..." He began again, this time deciding to drop the chan for Sakuras sake, "Notice anything... _different_ about me... hmm?" He pointedly ran his fingers through his hair again. This time cooler and almost in slow motion. He could practically hear the thumps of fangirls as some fainted from his dislay of smexyness (lol). Sakura also felt her heart rate quicken, just what was Sasuke-kun _doing_?

Hinata-_chan_, however, stared at him blankly. Yes she had noticed something, but her thoughts had been scrambled when Sakura shrieked, causing her to lose her thought, as if it was a balloon which had simply floated away. _Well... What I was thinking of... It was definately above his neck_... she thought as he ran his hand through his hair again. She wondered when he was going to quit doing that, it was starting to get a little-

"Oh," She gasped, a little embarrassed she hadn't noticed sooner, "Your _hair_..." She could see him physically relax now, stopping with his frantic finger brushing. She nodded in comprehension, "It's different..."

Sausuke couln't help but slump. Different had not been what he was aiming for... as he saw her simply nodding he couldn't help but push her answer a little further.

"So what do you think of it?" He tried to act casually, knowing that her answer would decide on how much ego he'd have left at the end of the day...

Hinata got a thoughtful look, and even though she could tell the fangirls were staring at her completely, she took a step closer to him and looked at his hair carefully.

It was shorter near the back, and spiked up more near the front, though he still had the same bangs he'd always had framing his face. As she looked at it more she could see how the spikes were distributed more evenly now, instead of the flat bit he used to have near the top of his head. Overall, she observed, it looked pretty good, and now his hair resembled more of a rockers look, edgier, even cool. _Nope_, she thought, _definately no more duck ass..._He'd even moved his headband from his usual place and had tied it around his neck instead. She had to admit it was definitely cooler. Slowly her eyes travelled up to his face, ready to make a comment.

"Well it certainly looks cooler than the ducks ass you had before!" Kiba suddenly interrupted, a big grin on his face, "Oh there you are Hinata! Shino and I were just looking for you, we thought we'd try get some training done as a team!" Sasuke looked up at him, where the hell had KIBA come from? Ughh. He had been _sure_ Hinata was going to say a good comment, sure of it. Damn Kiba, why did he have to come and take Hinata away now? As Hinata was just about to go however, she managed to say one last thing before she got completely swept away.

"Sasuke, " Hinata said, "I think your hair looks cool," She smiled, and Sakura saw Sasukes eyes had a bit of victory in them, "I have to go though, bye Sasuke, bye Sakura!" She exclaimed, as Kiba grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a deep, happy sigh. He didn't care that the fangirls were watching, or that Sakuras eyes were nearly bugging out. He was just happy that, although it was said in just a friendly way, Hinata thought Sasukes hair was cool. Wait- that wasn't right, it was because-

*CRASH!*

Naruto crashed through the academy doors, late yet again. Actually, Sauke thought as he looked at his watch, he was a lot later than usual, seeing as Naruto was suppossed to be at the academy two hours ago to do some extreme training with Jiraiya. Sasuke, had actually decided he prefered to train at night, so he simply had two hours extra at the end of the day, meaning HE still had five minutes to spare before his morning started. Trust _Naruto_ to be stupid and pick mornings to train, when he _clearly_ didnt have the self control to get his butt out of bed early enough... Geesh, what was he thinking?

"What happened Naruto..." He asked, not out of concern, but in a bored voice, as if he was saying, _what is it this time?_

"MY TREE IS GONE!!!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Sasuke was confused. Well THAT hadn't been the answer he was expecting...

* * *

**YOU ONLY REALLY HAVE TO READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OF THIS**... THE REST YOU DONT HAVE TO IF YOU DONT WANT TO...

**Okay, so I just want to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH I AM SOO HAPPY WITH THE REVEIWS!!!!! You guys make me feel so talented and special that I can write almost two chapters in a day!!!! It really means alot!!!!!! I looked at my inbox: 25 fanfiction messages,11 of them reviews!!! IM SO HAPPY!!! **

--------- EXTRA....

So what do you think of Sasukes new look? (Dont be angry with me!!!) Can you imagine it? I actually drew it before I described it, and to me it looked pretty cool... if you cant imagine it, just imagine something edgy, or whatever hairstyle you think would look cool. I would submit the drawing to my deviant art profile, but I am currently... drawing programless- scannerless - usb inputless.... so its just about impossible unless i do it in paint. Not such a good idea.... :) But if anyone is REALLY desperate to see it, I suppose I could try... just say you want it in the review okay? :)...


	5. TREE? WTF is Naruto going on about?

"What tree?" Sasuke asked, accidentally letting a note of curiosity tint his voice. Suddenly he remembered... Oh yeah... the tree that Hinata obliterated... now he remembered, "Naruto," He stated, choosing to ignore his past sentance, "Forget about the tree. You can just pick another one to be your favourite.. Geesh."

"No but Sasuke! You don't understand!" Naruto yelled, "My tree... it was where I stored all my RAMEN!!!" Sasuke nearly jumped as he said the last word, due to the utter loudness he used.

"Umm Naruto... why did you store your ramen in a _tree_?" Sakura asked, voicing the very thoughts running through Sasukes head. He had forgotten about her for a minute... probably because he'd been focusing on Hinata a little too much... Speaking of Hinata... he thought, _I wonder if she knew about Narutos ramen when she was crushing the tree... _

"Umm... well..." Naruto started rubbing his head, a little embarrassed, "Well, lately, Kakashi and Jiraiya sensei have been hanging around my house a lot and they kept taking my ramen, so I just sort of thought... I'd... hide it in a tree... you know...?" He asked as Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with unashamed disbelief.

Naruto shifted a little from side to side, obviously still a little embarrassed. Suddenly, he perked up, as if remembering something.

"Hinata..." He whispered, as if an idea had come into his head.

"Naruto, theres no way that Hinata would crush your tree into oblivion, especially not with chakra infused punches that could break my nose and give me a black eye and-" Sasuke stopped, noticing that both Naruto and Sakura were now staring at _him_. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel like, he had to protect Hinata... even if she could probably take down Naruto herself if she got into the mood.

Luckily, for about the ten thousandth time, Naruto was an idiot.

"Bwahahaha!!!" He burst out laughing, causing Sakura to join in laughing as well out of pure discomfort, "I didn't know you could be so funny! Im going to _apologize_ to Hinata you dumbass!" Naruto continued, letting out another round of deep laughs.

Sasukes face simmered.

"Of- of course I knew that!" He insisted, even though he knew that would cause Naruto to laugh at him even harder. Why the hell was everyone laughing at him lately anyway? It was starting to get a little old... Naruto kept laughing, and Sasuke could feel a head-ache coming on. Casually and smoothly he brought his watch up to his face, letting out a small whistle, "Well what do you know?" He said nonchallantly, "Its 0815 hours..."

"ZERO EIGHT FIIFTEEN HOURS!!!" Naruto yelled, "THAT MAKES IT... Umm.." He started to try to work it out, "Okay, so if eight plus fifteen equals THIRTY-TWO... "

"Umm Naruto, that means its quarter past eight," Sakura whispered to him, trying to be nice.

"WOW IM REALLY LATE!!! Thanks Sakura!" He yelled brightly, and sped off in the direction of his class.

"Oh yeah, and DUMBASS!" Sasuke couldn't help but add, getting him back for before, "Your crazy math is wrong. Eight plus fifteen equals TWENTY-THREE... idiot," He smirked, as Naruto created a shadow clone to flip him the finger, while still running in the direction of where Jiraiya was probably fuming by now.

He watched Naruto running off for about a few more seconds until he rounded the corner, then suddenly realised that about twenty pairs of female eyes were still trained on him, the most obvious being Sakura.

"So you... cut your hair... for Hinata?" She asked, an incredulous look on her face. Great, Sasuke thought, she's back to the hair thing. Briefly, he considered lying, but then decided against it, seeing as this way, the news was sure to reach Hinata, and then he could use her reaction to plan his next move. It would be perfect.

"Yes," He replied confidently, and he heard the dissapointed sounds of heart broken fangirls, and also the sound of something else... but he took no mind of it. He had always ignored the fangirls before, why should he suddenly start taking interest in them now? He only _talked_ to Sakura because she was a part of his team and he was sort of... obligated to, "And speaking of Hinata, I think I'll go check up on her now, to see how her trainings doing... the rest of you fan-girls, please go away."

And with that, he walked off into the direction which he had seen Hinata go. Sakura stood still for a moment, then rushed off after him, deciding that she as his team mate had a right to walk with him. The rest of his fan girls just stood there, a few of them crying, a few depressed. But two in particular were having a very interesting conversation. They were not very well known in the school, usually just blending in the fan-girl crowd, but little did they know, they would soon stand out, if only for being the spark that started the fire...

The first girl, Naimi, was sobbing excessivly hard into the second girls shoulder.

"Its so terrible Mikura!" She bawled, and Mikura almost flinched away from her tears.

"Its okay Naimi... " She replied, just trying to stop the water fountain coming from her friends eyes, "It'll ALL work out,"

"But HOW?" Naimi sobbed, "Sasuke likes someone else!!"

"Simple," She replied, now stroking Naimis hair, "Seeing as this _Hinata_ seems to be the problem, we'll just have to figure out a way to get rid of Hinata... It'll all work out..." Suddenly, she noticed that a large majority of the fan-girls was looking in her direction.

"Hey, thats a great idea!" A girl with brown hair and pigtails exclaimed, rushing over to Mikura. Immediately all the other fan-girls agreed. Mikura blushed. She was not used to getting so much attention... but now that she had it... by god was she gonna use it!

"Mikura, but how can we do that!" A girl who had never spoken to her before shouted, "Its not like we can just attack her or somthing!" the rest to all whispered and gossipped animatedly.

"Quiet!" She shouted, making the whole group silent, "My fellow Sasuke lovers..." She began, enjoying the feeling of power as all eyes remained on her, "I have a plan..." And then she smiled, as all these girls brought together by a common love, clapped for her.

"Tell us Mikura! Tell us your plan!" They chanted.

Well Mikura had alway been a people pleaser... so she did.

And it pleased them very much.

--------------

Not so hilarious as the other chapters I know... but the tree was explained, and that was DAMN HARD to think of an explanation for, I tell you... I just put the tree in the beginning because I thought it was random lol! :D

MWAHAHAHA!! I Bet you werent expecting THEM to be the evil guys!! (Who am I kidding, of course you guessed sorta ) Who would have known... WHY MIKURA!!! WHY??? (Also, if you're a bit confused, I MADE UP Mikura and Naimi, simply because I didn't want you guys to be able to NAME who the villain was! Even IF you suspected the group! ) Hehehe... I must admit, I am occasionally clever, but now that was damn smart. :D

Those who think I am cheating using the fangirls as villains, I like to try to include as many characters as possible, (and lets face it, fangirls are THE ultimate villains...) so apart from letting them sit there and take it... They take action! They are PIVITOL to the plot... for the moment... lolz.... im ramblimg, pretty sure I lost my point...

**Please review!!!! If for no other reason than to make me happy!!! (And when Im happy, I write..)**


	6. oooh! Someones jealous!

When Sasuke had walked about ten metres away from his fangirls, he could have _sworn _hed heard maniacal laughing... and then the strange tribal chanting of girls as they cheered for something called a Mikura. _What is a Mikura anyway? _He thought to himself, as he still had a few minutes walk to where Hinata was probably training... _A pokemon? Yes, it must be a pokemon... _he thought, as the chanting got louder, even as his walking took him further away. _Oh GOD_ _Im an idiot... _He suddenly thought, No way in HELL would those fangirls be chanting about something as kiddish as _pokemon_... Wait- Of course! , a thought flashe in his head suddenly.

Sasuke had always assumed he'd had excellent powers of deduction. Ever since he was little he had been able to tell a persons weakness at a glance, and whether it be a weak side or a lazy eye, Sasuke was always right.

He took a deep breath and sighed. _Okay_, he thought, _Since I have a little time, I'll figure out what they were doing, but first, Ill examine the facts..._ Quickly he laid out everything he knew so far in his head, deciding to number them, to make it a bit easier... This is what he came up with.

1. Previous to their laughing the fan girls had been very quiet. This was obvious.

2. It was safe to assume that this was beacause they were shocked to find out that he'd cut his hair for Hinata.

3. But AFTER the quiet, they had started crying...

4. THEN came the laughing and the chanting and the Mikura.

And 5.... to him Mikura sounded like some supernatural anime monster...

Hmm.... Sasuke thought... The quiet, the shock, and the crying... then the laughing and the chanting, _a game?_ Mikura... _anime monster_...Suddenly Sasuke inhaled sharply... Wait a second, He thought. Why hadn't he thought of this before... The answer was so blindingly OBVIOUS...

"They're playing YUGI-OH!! THATS why they're so excited..." He exclaimed, then quickly shut his mouth. Dammit, he hadn't meant to say that sentance out _loud_...

"Yugi-Oh...?" Sakura repeated, a little confused. True, she _had_ been trying hard to think of something to break the ice between them, as Sasukes silence seemed a little intense, but... _Yugi-Oh?_ _How can you even 'play' Yugi-oh?_ _Isn't that like, a cereal?_ She decided something must _DEFINITELY_ be up with Sasuke, if he was turning to _cereal_ for conversation...

Sasuke blinked. Oh yeah, Sakura was walking with him... _I guess I should be more observant while thinking..._ he thought. Damn people keep seeming to sneak up on him, like that _dog boy_ Kib-

"Hey, uh Sasuke..." Sakura inquired, her voice cutting into hs thoughts, "So now you like Hinata-chan... right?" (There was no WAY she was going to have a 'what did you have for breakfast?' talk with Sasuke. No. Way.)

Sasuke only nodded. Her question made him suspicious to say the least. He did NOT want another love confession from her at the moment...

"Well, its just that... uhh.." Sakura continued, unsure of how to put what she wanted to say simply, "Well, the thing is- that someone-" Quickly her eyes flickered up to the gym doors. Damn, they were already here... "Well, we're at the gym! I gotta go, but say Hi to Hinata for me!" She bailed, waving to Sasuke lightly as she ran off, "See you at lunch..." And with that, she was gone, nothing but the slight fragrence of her perfume remaining.

Sasuke sneezed. He hated perfume. Quickly he tweaked his nose, checking to see if anyone had seen that. _Nope, the coast was clear... _He relaxed a bit. It was good no one had seen him, after all, he still had _some_ pride left, even if Hinata had nearly crushed it the day before...

And _then_ he opened the gym doors, only to see something he DIDN'T want to see.

"Ughh..." He growled, "That _dog_..."

Sasukes eyes narrowed. He _knew_ there was a reason he didn't like dogs...

As Hinata heard the gym doors open, she let her eyes flick over to the door. _Oh, Sasuke came..._ she thought, and she was about to wave to him, when she felt Kiba give her a big bear hug.

"Hey Hinata! I heard the news, and I just want to say, I so proud of you!" He said warmly, with his canine teeth stretched out into his trademark grin. She smiled back at him brightly. They had just been talking about her whole Naruto confesson, and to be honest, she was surprised to hear about how everyone had reacted.

Apparently, (as told to her by Kiba) there had been a major surge of respect towards her when she confessed, and even when she'd blown Naruto off in the end, (which everyone now knew the reason for thanks to Kiba truly) she was now seen in an entirely different light. No longer was she seen as Hinata: that girl... now she was _Hinata_: THE girl.

Truth be told, Hinata didn't really _get_ that last statement, but nodded anyway, knowing how Kiba had trouble explaining some of the expressions he used. (well, ever since she'd heard him call Ino a 'steel frisbee' and couldn't explain it to her)

"But you have to tell me," He added, his voice lowered a little as he now grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him, "Why is Sasuke now making evils at me?" Hinata quickly glanced at Sasuke, and then turned her head back swiftly, "You're right," Kiba suddenly continued, mistaking her look for insightful information, "The ducks ass comment, I should go..." He started to shrink away, giving her another quick hug before he took off completely, "Though it really should be _you _getting the evils, seeing as _you_ made it up..." he whispered as he left, and then shouted, "Tell Kurenai that and I had to go home... because... ah... Akamaru got a massive case of diarhorrea!" There was dead silence in the gym as his voice echoed.

And then he waved, complitely oblivious of how embarrassing that excuse sounded. Akamaru whined, dropping his ears.

Hinata face flushed. She quickly sent a knowing look to Shino and called back,

"Umm.. How about we tell her you're sick!" Kiba immediately turned around and flashed them with a double thumbs up, before swiftly turning back again. Akamarus ears perked back up, and he barked, wagging his tail as Hinata waved to the two as they left.

Immediately she felt the prescence of another person as Sasuke suddenly appeared besides her.

"Hello Sasuke!" She greeted politely, "What are you up to-"

"Why was the dog boy just hugging you?" Sasuke inturrupted. Hinata raised her eyebows. Was it just her, or did Sasuke sound a little annoyed? Quickly however, she stood her ground.

"That _dog boy_, otherwise know as KIBA, _happens_ to be one of my best friends... why? Do you have a problem with best friends?" She asked sarcasm tinting her voice. There was no way she going to be forced into feeling gulity for having friends, especially not best friends like Kiba...

"No..." Sasuke replied a little hotly, even though he knew she had been using sarcasm, "I just don't see why _best friends _as you put it, should be hugging on such a regular basis..." Suddenly he widened his eyes, remembering something, "And I mean, _normally_, your best friends don't hang around you when they're _half naked_!" he pointed a finger at her triumphantly.

"We were at a BEACH PARTY! Of _course_ he wasn't going to swim in his heavy jacket!! He'd probably _drown_!" She waved her arms exasperated. They were making a scene.

"Yes, but he would've drowned _honourably_!" Sasuke shot back.

Shino just stood and watched. As the fight considerably heated up, he noticed how the strategies of the two differed immensly, Hinata, calm and on the offence, while Sasuke was more heated, using more strategic comments. Overall, he decided, the two of them fought very well, but as Hinatas other best friend, he soon decided it was his duty to put an end to it, before they completely attacked eachother.

"Ummm... *ahem* guys?..." He started, but his voice was too quiet for their ever growing argument, "Guys..." he tried again, as Sasuke now jabbed Hinata in the chest, Hinata opening her mouth in an 'O_h no you DIDN'T_...' Dammit this noise was making his bugs restless, and to be honest, getting on his nerves, "WOULD YOU TWO QUIT ARGUING LIKE FOOLS AND JUST MAKE UP ALREADY?" He yelled. Sasuke and Hinata stared.

Shino had just shouted... Shino _never_ shouted. Suddenly he felt a little embarrassed at all the attention he was now recieving. "So..." He started again, trying to sound normal, "Did you guys umm... hear about Narutos tree?" Hinata and Sasuke both paled, while Shino hunched more into his jacket, "What?" he asked innocently. Inside though, he felt himself cripple... Kiba was SO going to make fun of him tomorrow, he just knew it.

Meanwhile, a pretty but dull looking girl of about four feet went out to a feild, looking for her target.

Her brown eyes searched, _Ah, there he was..._ she thought, and exactly where she had expected him to be...

Satisfied, she jogged onto the field. Sure enough, there was her target, Naruto, working his butt off to complete his five hundred lap punishment for being late. Confident she knew excactly what she was going to do, she jogged with him.

"So Naruto..." She began, not caring for greetings too much, "Hows life?"

Naruto scrunched his nose, "Who are you?" He asked, huffing a little from his previous 499 laps.

"Mikura!" the girl replied, a little annoyed, "You know, the girl who sits next to you sometimes in _class_?"

"Not really..." Naruto replied.

"Of course you do! Well, anyway..." Mikura continued, deciding to just stick to the plan, "I have something really important to say to you..." She huffed a little. Man, Naruto was fit. Good thing Mikura was going to be more of a medic than a ninja, she didn't think she could handle this much physical exertion every day...

"Really?" Naruto asked, and then mercifully stopped with his running, "Well Ive just finished my training," He lied, because punishment didn't soun too good, "Maybe you can tell me over ramen, its just about lunch now..."

"Sure!" She answered, jumping at the response, "Lets go now!"

And they walked off to Narutos favourite ramen stand.

"Now Naruto," She began, her voice full of drama and mystery.

"Hn?" Naruto responded, still slurping ramen from his third bowl.

"What I am about to tell you, I tell you as a friend, and because I think you should know..." Naruto was now devouring the last of it. He still was staring at his bowl intently while he ate, and she couldn't understand how in his seemingly obsessesive eating, he still managed to keeping the ramen off his face,"Naruto," She began again.

He finally looked at her, politely stopping him self from glancing away as his next bowl of ramen came. Mikura took a deep breath, and attempted to make her face more serious. This was her time to shine... She took another deep breath...

"I know who destroyed your tree."

* * *

YAY! DRAMATIC ENDING FOR THE WIN!!! (hopefully) :)

So I look at my story... and I find that this story so far has had TWENTY SIX REVIEWS!!!!

TWENTY SIX!!!! THAT IS _ALOT_!!!! HELL I THOUGHT ELEVEN WAS HEAPS!!! (But please don't stop.. :D)

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews, because otherwise, my up-dates would definately have been slower!!**

* * *

**ACTUAL STORY REALATED COMMENTS...**

PHEW, this chapter I think was the hardest to write so far, I had all these things I wanted to put in it, and I actually had to think a little to make them all fit... I know Shino is probably WAY out of character, because Ive always found it hard to write from Shinos point of view... I dont know why, I think its because hes so quiet... i dunno.

Hehehe Sasuke went a little bit Lee there with the honourable comment lol.

ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! REVIEW!!! :3

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!!!


	7. OMG I WANT TO KNOW THE PLAN

"Hmmm...." Naruto thought, and Mikura could almost see the gears in his brain spinning.

_Yes my little ramen loving idiot, take the bait.... take it! _"I see..." he continued, now twiddling his chop-sticks around in the ramen, as if in great thought, "Well that means I'll have to..." He trailed, off, then frowned, "I don't get it."

Mikura slapped her palm to her face.

"What do you _mean_ you don't get it?!" She shouted, "I've explained it to you FIVE. TIMES. Hinata broke your tree. The tree was obliterated by Hinata. Mad Hinata make tree go bye. Hinata smash, tree: boom! What about this are you not getting?!!"

"Well..." Naruto explained, taking his time, "Just sorta the bit about Hinata I guess..."

"Aaargh!!!" Mikura screamed, then sighed, taking a deep breath. If she wanted to get through to that little brain of Naruto's she was going to have to be patient, be gentle, as if he was a _baby_...

"Naruto," She began again, this time annunciating every syllable clearly, "_Hinata_..."

"Yeah yeah, I know, she busted the tree," He interuppted, "Im not a _baby_ you know... Its just that... Hey! I remember you now!!!" He suddenly added, making Mikura nearly groan. He had been so close... "You're one of Sasukes _ultra_ fangirls right?"

"Well, uh, yeah, but this isn't about me. This is about what _you_ are going to _do_-"

"Well SASUKE was the one who told me Hinata couldn't have done it," Naruto butted in, "Just letting you know... because I remember you ultra fan-girls had that thing about Sasuke _always_ being right..." This being said, he stood up, and pushed his chair back, before paying the bill. "Oh yeah, and Mikura?" He added, seeing her soggy bowl of ramen, "You should finish your ramen, you've hardly eaten a thing..."

"Okay, I will!" Mikura called as he left, while smiling sweetly, "Thank you for paying!"

"No problem!" He called back, flashing her one of his famous grins.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, she pushed her ramen away.

Eghh, She thought. She hated ramen.

Quickly she walked up to a nearby flower shop, where her accomplice Naimi was waiting patiently.

"So did you do it? Did Naruto take the bait?" Naimi asked, Her hazel eyes searching Mikuras face.

"No. The idiot didn't _get it_. Besides, we got the facts wrong. Apparently Hinata didn't smash the tree.."

"But... Mikura! I thought you were _positive_ tha-"

"She didn't smash the tree okay? Sasuke said she didn't." Mikura butted in, somewhat forcefully. Immediately Naimi got the wrong idea. Her eyes watered up, as she imagined some fantasy.

"You mean you actually got to_ talk_ to Sasuke-kun?" She replied, in a dreamy tone. Mikuras face flushed.

"No," She admitted, "He told Naruto."

"Well thats okay..." Naimi quickly replied, seeing the dissappointment on her best friends face, "Maybe we should just _drop_ the Sasuke plan... I heard Hinata doesn't even like him anyway..." Immediately Mikuras eyes sparked.

"What do you _mean _she doesn't like him! EVERYONE likes Sasuke!! Its like, the unwritten code of all the girls in the world!!" She snapped angrily, "And as for the plan... don't worry. You didn't think I'd do it without a plan B..."

Suddenly, a busty looking woman with blond hair and blue eyes interupted them.

"Are you two going to _buy_ anything, or should I kick you out right now?" She asked, annoyed. She was _sick_ of her flower shop being used as a hang-out for these little _cults_. Thank god her little one had quit from all that... well, she wasn't so little anymore. Soon she'd be moving out...

"Ahh.. yes," The cheeky looking girl with brown hair answered, pulling out a rose of a nearby shelf, "I'll have one of these please..." The busty woman immediately frowned. She had been hoping for the chance to kick these two out... after all, something about that brown haired girl didn't seem right...

"Sure thing," She replied gruffly, "Would you like it wrapped?"

"Of course." Mikura could tell the lady was impatient, but it was kind of fun to mess around with her.

"INO!!" The lady shouted, "WRAP THIS ROSE UP!!!"

Immediately the rose was tossed to near the back of the shop, where they heard the rustling of patterned crete paper, leading to the rose immediately being chucked back again.

"Here you go," The woman said, handing Mikura the rose, "That'll be 20 yen.. Now shove off!"

Mikura grudgingly parted with the twenty yen, before being literally booted from the shop.

Ino... she thought. That name sounded familiar... but her thoughts were pushed away as suddenly, Naimis voice interupted the silence.

"So..." Naimi started quietly, "What _is_ plan B anyway?"

Little did they know, as Mikura told her plan to Naimi in explicit detail, they were bieng eavsedropped on.

Ino Yamanaka peeked through her window at the two girls as they concocted their evil plan literally on her doorstep. As Mikura reched the end of her plan however, Inos heart started to race. What they were going to do was so clever... and so..._ obvious!_ She wondered why they hadn't thought of that before. _But Hinata..._ Ino thought, her eyes still trained on the two fangirls. Hinata was so sweet... Ino couldn't let these horrible fangirls do that to her... wait a second- she thought. No, they... they're leaving! Ino had to do something now, before she lost them completely!

"Hey! You two!!" She yelled, startling them, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing..." The girl with brown hair answered, hitting Ino with a too wide to be real smile.

"Don't act innocent!" Ino yelled again, "I know EXACTLY what you two have been planning!" She pointed her finger at them accusingly.

"Oh yeah?" Brown hair challenged, her smile turning into a snarl, "And what the HELL are YOU going to do about it?"

This caused Ino to think. If there was one thing she knew, it was that their plan would affect Hinata personally.... But... there was not much she could really do except tell her, and even then the fangirls would strike again... wait- she thought... _I like Sasuke_...

She opened her mouth, eyes hard and expression determined.

"I want in."

* * *

**WOW! 37 REVIEWS SO FAR! YOU. GUYS. ARE. AMAZING!**

OMG I searched in NARUTO: Hinata H & Sasuke U. And I see its moved down to number SEVEN!!! NO!!!! It was number ONE before!!! I guess school kind of takes time out of up dates... even though I din't think this up date was THAT slow! One chapter a day is pretty good in my book!

Oh well, At least you still see it lol.

HAHAHA! I bet you didnt expect that!!! and dont worry, I have plans for Ino...

NOW TO WORK ON CHAPTER EIGHT! YAY! :D


	8. Back to Sasuke and Hinata!

"Sooo...." Sasuke fished, looking for something interesting to say, "How was your training, anyway?"

"I didn't get to DO any training SASUKE, because SOMEONE got us into detention... Gai style!" Hinata snapped, whilst doing her eighty fourth push-up.

"Yeah, why are you even friends with dog boy anyway?" Sasuke agreed, doing his push ups easily, "I mean, real _friends_ don't get you into trouble. If he just hadn't _hugged_ you, none of this would have happened!"

"Sasuke," Hinata puffed, "This was _your_ fault. Stop blaming everything on Kiba!"

"Hey! I don't see how this is _my_ fault..." Sasuke retorted strongly. He had started to do his push-ups on one hand now, simply so he could point to himself as he said 'my', "After all,_ I _blah blah blah blahbitty blah blah _me_ blah blah _protection_ blah..." Hinata tuned out a little while after that.

_Dammit Sasuke why do you have to be so freakin strong..._ Hinata thought angrily, as she struggled to complete her own push-ups, but still kept going. _You're so strong, but you always want more, I mean- I'd KILL to have your strength... if only just to complete this damn detention in one piece-_

"-and that is why, Hinata-chan, I don't trust dogs. I gave little Fluffy a bone, and she never gave it back-"

_What the heck is he talking about now?_ Hinata thought, her mind shamelessly wandering again. A dog? An old pet that had died? Hey, _dog..._ that reminded her...

"Why do you hate Kiba so much anyway?" She asked, butting in. Sasuke stared at her horrorstruck.

"You mean... I told you _all that_, almost my _whole _lifestory when it comes to Kiba related things, and you _still_ don't get wha-"

"If I remember correctly..." Hinata butted in again, a_nd I probably don't_, she added in her head, "what you were talking about was mainly dogs. You got bitten when you were a baby, Itatchi got a puppy and you didn't. Puffy didn't give back the bone..."

"Her name was Fluffy," He corrected her unintentionally.

"Yeah. right. Fluffy. Whatever. The point is, Kiba is _not_ a dog. He has no_ actual_ _family_ members who are dogs, and he was not _raised_ by dogs. He is a _person_. Now what Im asking you... is what you don't like about him as a _person_." Hinata took a deep breath, and hurriedly did a few more pushups. When she had been talking, her pushups had gone slower, and now she hurried up to catch up with Sasuke, who waited for her impatiently.

"Okay..." He admitted, "I get it. And now that I do, I just want to tell you that I made up Cuddly, a dog has never bitten me, and my brother Itatchi actually got a cat, while I got a puppy...."

"Fluffy." Hinata interupted, "The pet you made up's name is Fluffy."

"Yeah, well... anyway.... I don't _really_ hate Kiba," Sasuke explained, "I hate _you_..." _Oh crap_, Sasuke thought, _that didn't come out right... _"I mean-" He corrected himself before he got another broken nose, "I hate the way you're so carefree when your with him, how you can... just be yourself," he continued, as he saw her pale eyes soften, "I just sorta wish that..." He looked up at her hopefully, his onxy eyes actually sparkling a little, "You could sort of... be like that... when... you're with me..." He trailed off as a slight blush crept up to his face.

_Are you kidding me?_ Hinata thought. Sasuke, the ice-cool pickle, had actually blushed? Sasuke _never_ blushed.

"Sasuke," She said strongly, "When we first met, I broke your NOSE... Your NOSE!!!"

"Of course, Im sorry its just tha-"

"And _then_, I said your hair looked like a ducks ass!!! right to your _face_!!!" Hinata carried on, now paused from the pushups completely.

"Which was why I cut it, but-"

"The point is, Sasuke, that for just about every second Ive been with you, I have been comfortable enough to _insult_ you, _argue_ with you andeven_ hit _you... If the old Hinata knew HALF the things that I have done to you, in the past few days, she would probably _die _of embarrassment. You have _seen_ the real me, and you were the first to, as well, even BEFORE Kiba." Hinata paused, waiting to see Sasukes reaction.

"Wow," He whispered, "I guess I... I guess I never thought of it like that..."

"Well _yeah_ Sasuke... You know, for such an established prodigy of the ninja world, sometimes, you just aren't really that smart." Hinata commented, with a grin, and then flipped her longish black hair back with a shake of her head.

"Hey Hinata-chan..." Sasuke asked, and Hinata looked at him, "Would you like to... you know, after these 350 pushups, maybe... go get ramen with me somewhere?"

"No." Hinata responded quickly, then seeing the hurt look in Sasukes eyes, "I don't care much for ramen, lets get some stir-fry or curry instead..."

"Wait," Sasuke said incredulously, "You don't like ramen? But I thought-"

"Well _yeah_ I went to the ramen stand alot, where else do you think I could spend time with Naruto... to be honest, after so many times eating at the same place, I just about hate the stuff."

"Hinata-chan..." Sasuke replied with a smirk, "I think I really really like you."

ELSEWHERE...

"AAAARGH!!" Naruto yelled while gripping his chest. He had suddenly felt a strong pain near his heart... in fact, this was the second time that day he'd felt that pain. It felt like, somebody had just taken the coolest and most delicious thing in the entire universe, and said they hated it.

Naruto started to lie on the floor, writhing in pain.

"RAMEN!!" He shouted, making a scene, "Must... check on... ramen!!"

"Oh be quiet Naruto," Kakashi sensei said as he sat on Narutos kitchen bench, reading his favourite book, "Its probably just gas,"

Meanwhile, in a secluded and peaceful looking forest, Mikura and Naimi were struggling to open the large gates which led into the Hyuuga compound. They had been pushing for thirty minutes, trying every jutsu they could imagine, and still the damn thing just wouldn't open! Suddenly a older man with longish dark hair and cold violet eyes opened the door.

"You girls have been pushing for thirty minutes now on a door that is meant to be pulled," He growled, as they fell over backwards from surprise. He was tall and in stil in shape despite the fact that he had passed his prime, and his clothing was definately finer than most of the other Hyugas Mikura and Naimi had seen. As Mikura lay down, looking at this from an upside down angle, she couldn't help but ask, in a surprisingly cool voice,

"You wouldn't happen to be Hiashi Hyuga would you?" She asked sweetly with her most adorable smile.

* * *

**42 REVIEWS AND COUNTING!!!! I AM ON CLOUD NINE PEOPLE!!!! OwO**

Poor Narto.... hehehe.

I was originally going to end this capter at the bit with Sasuke asking Hinata to hang out... but then I thought:

"Wait! this isn't random or funny enough yet!" so then I added the rest. The chapter is better with these extra tidbits, dont you think?

Tell me what you think!!! Keep reviewing please!!!! Peer pressure makes me write faster... just kidding, REVIEWS make me write faster!!!! :D

And YAY!!! I HAVE MADE MY 'ONE UPDATE A DAY' QUOTA!!! (Now I just have to do it again tomorrow... and the next day....)

TUNE IN TOMORROW SOME TIME!!!! :D


	9. Hiashi?

"Uh huh...." The man replied, unsure of what this brown haired brat wanted.

"Well, we were just wondering..." The brat whispered, now disrespectfully in his ear, as she moved closer to him. _whisper whisper whisper_ Hiashi felt his eyes widen, and he suddenly could not control the scowl that moved onto his face. This of course made him scowl harder, as he of all people believed in self control at all times.

"Get out! He shouted angrily, "I will not let you waste my time with this nonsense! Hinata is no longer considered as my daughter, she is dead to me!" And with that he literally threw Naimi and Mikura out the door.

After a minute of stunned silence, Mikura finally stood to rub her aching backside.

"Well, he... took that a little worse than I expected..." She finally managed, after a minute of awkward silence.

"I think hes angry..." Naimi responded timidly, doubt in her blue eyes, "Im not sure even Hinata deserves this..."

"Naimi!" Mikura ordered, annoyed, "Stop with the: I dont think this is a good plan, I dont think this will work, Hinata doesnt like Sasuke crap!!! YOU are a FANGIRL. A fangirls DUTY is to protect the one they love. We love SASUKE! Get with the program!!!"

"Mikura-chan..." Naimi whispered, her blue eyes fillng up with tears, "What happened to you?"

Mikura looked confused.

"Whaddya mean?" She asked quicky and Naimi's face heated up, as she now stood tall, stalking over to Mikura. She looked like she was going to explode. Mikura widened her eyes... and was Naimi actually _taller_ than her... she must have grown during the last summer... Suspiciously, Mikura stood her ground s Naimi finally started to voice her opinions.

"When we first joined, the ULTRA SUPER SASUKE FANGIRL CLUB," She said, (heavy girly sarcasm in the end part) "I thought it would be FUN. Cute guy, socialising, chat groups, I thought bring it on! But you know what I thought was even _cooler_?" She carried on, "I was joining it with my _best friend_."

"But..." Mikura butted , now looking really confused, "We're still best friends."

"No we're NOT!" Mikura shouted. "The person I was best friends with is DEAD. She died the _minute_ the other fangirls gave her the _attention_ she had been craving for so much. She turned into... well, _not a very nice person!_," This made Mikura scoff.

"Thats the best you can say? Not a very _nice_ person? Weak..." Mikura almost laughed, no wait- scratch that- she did laugh. Very loudly in fact. Naimi slouched.

"Yeah, well at least I have the strength to quit something that is ultimately DUMB and CHILDISH, unlike you." Naimi returned, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"UH!" Miukra gasped. " The ULTRA super Sasuke fangirl club is not CHILDISH! Loving someone like Sasuke is not DUMB!"

"Hmph." Naimi replied, merely brushing the grass off her skirt, "Well excuse me if liking someone called SAS-GAY over your best friend sounds DUMB to me."

And with that Naimi turned away, Mikura not being able to help the little twinge of guilt that had now worked her way into her heart. To be honest, she _knew_ she had changed, but she had always assumed that Naimi, the pretty humble girl, would always stay the same.

It was quite sad really, Mikura thought. Deep down, she knew Sasuke wouldn't like her... it just wasn't fair....

"Naimi!" She called, but Naimi didn't turn back. She kept walking, her body getting smaller as she moved further away.

"And OH YEAH!!" Naimi suddenly shouted, as she swung around to face Mikura one last time, "For your information, Kibas WAY cuter than SAS-GAY."

And then, she continued walking, while Mikura was left to wallow in thought.

Mikura felt her lips tighten. _No way..._ there was no way she was going to cry...

Shaking off her feelings, Mikura stood tall once again, new resolve on her face. So she wasn't going to have any friends... so what?. Mikura would just have to focus on what she did have, a plan.

Immediately she started walking to her next target inside the Hyuga compound. Yes, the plan... she thought, she would focus on the plan. Keep it simple, keep it sweet, she would do fine.

As long as they both took the bait.

Meanwhile, a very curious Ino was running to her mothers flower shop, as she had forgotten her favourite necklace there a few hours before. She was surprised though, as she saw none other than Hinata Hyuga, being walked home by a suspiciously happy looking Sasuke Uchiha. Immediately, Ino ran over to them.

"Hinata! Hinata! I have to tell you something!" She called, immediately remembering what she had been planning to do that afternoon, except she hadn't seen the two of them anywhere, due to some detention thing.

"What is it Ino-chan?" Hinata inquired, her pale eyes showing genuine concern. Ino sighed, she had to tell them.. and yet-

"Sasuke what the hell did you do to your HAIR?" She couldn't help but exclaim, as she saw Sasuke become visibly annoyed. He slapped a palm to his face, then turned to Hinata.

"I swear Hinata, I will NOT explain it AGAIN or GOD HELP ME I-"

"Its okay!" Hinata interupted kindly, then turned apologetically to Ino for a moment, "Ill explain." She said solemnly and then- wait a second did Hinata just give a sly smile?

"Ahem" Hinata cleared her throat, "Sasuke..." Ino waited. The cheeky smirk was gone now, Hinata was all seriousness, "Got into a fight with a lawn-mower. The lawn mower lost- AHHH!" And then suddenly, Sasuke was- wresting? with Hinata? Ino was just surprised he hadn't blow his top or given her the stare...

Ino watched them for a few more minutes as they sort of looked kind of cute together. Suddenly, she gave a start. Oh yeah- what she was going to tell them-

"THERE YOU ARE HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto jumped out from the shadows, momentarily making Hinata and Ino scream.

And of course this made all three of the ninja jump. Damn. Ino thought. Why the heck did Naruto have to pop up at exactly the WRONG time, EVERY time? Uhhh... she thought.

"Ummm... hi Naruto." Hinata said, confused.

"Yeah, _hi Naruto.._." Sasuke added, grumpily. Trust NARUTO to ruin a mood. Geesh.

"Hi!!!" Naruto replied with his usual enthusiasm, clueless as always, "Hinata, I just came to tell you that Kurenai sensei says your _dad_ wants to see you or something... I dunno." Naruto squinted his eyes a little and rubbed his head, grinning, "Yeah..." He aded, and then suddenly realised what exactly he had been interrupting. He stared a little as Sasuke impatiently ran his han through his dark hair.

...

"Sasuke-teme! Why did you make your hair look cooler! It suited you better before!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously.

"Naurto... you idiot-"

"Okay okay Im _leaving_." Naruto interrupted, (as he did not want to be verbally abused by Sasuke) and then dissappeared in a puff of smoke, "Geez and they say IM impatient..." the three heard him comment, before the smoke completely vanished away.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke couldn't help but sigh, as Naruto left, "Much better..." Hinata, however, remembered Ino, still standing there, waiting to tell her something.

"Ino..." She asked, "What was it you were going to say to me?"

"Well I-"

"Inos rant can wait, right now, I figure I gotta get you home," Sasuke interrupted, as he whisked Hinata away. Hinata quickly tried to make ammends.

"Umm... yeah, maybe we can talk some other time..." She suggested, as Sasuke literally dragged her away, and then in a quieter voice, she scolded, "Sasuke, why did yo do that? That was so mean..."

"Like _you_ can talk, broke anyone elses _nose _lately..." Sasuke teased, his voice fading as they got farther away.

And Ino watched them walk off, arm in arm, as they walked towards what Ino could not help but feel was exactly the thing she should've warned Hinata about. She shook her head, knowing that it was no use. After all, Ino hadn't exactly heard what the whole plan was... and that Mikura was smart, even seeing through Inos guise as a 'double agent'. Either way, Ino could feel that tonight was going to be trouble... she just didn't know what.

Also she watched them walk away, their outlines blurring in the ever fading evening light, Ino felt a sligt chill descend upon her shoulders. Ino shuddered.

She hoped Hinata would be alright.

* * *

**WOOT! FIFTY SEVEN REVIEWS SO FAR!!!! :D AMAZING! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

* * *

I notice as the story progresses along its starting to get more and more serious... I hope you dont mind... :(

I AM SO SORRY I UPLOADED *GASP* A DAY LATE!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! O_O

My computer LITERALLY had FORTY SEVEN viruses on it. FORTY SEVEN!!! Luckily, my GENIUS cousin, managed to fix it! YAY!!!! So everything should be back on schedule now! (Trust me to pick to one day when I CANT make a deadline, to make one...) honestly... T_T

So anyway, tell me what you think! Review! AND THANK YOU TO THOSE REGULAR REVIEWERS!!! its great to recognise you all!!! :)


	10. Hugs?

As Hinata walked up to the dark Hyuga gates, she couldn't help but feel a little worried. Her father... wanted to actually see her. This was bad.

Slowly she took a deep breath, steadying herself for the meeting which was certainly going to be anything but friendly. She willed her foot to move forward... willed, but her fear kept it rooted into place on the pathway. It was perfectly understandable, she reasoned to herself. After all, her father _had_ disowned her... and the Hyuga compound _did_ look pretty freaky at night...

"Hey, are you going to just stare at the door or go in?" Sasuke interuppted her thoughts, a smirk on his face. Quickly however he saw the fear in her eyes, and his smirk faded, "Whats up?" He asked, concerned.

Hinata looked up at him, considered lying, and then decided against it. After all, hadn't she said that day that she was _always_ her _true _self around him? But Hinata's feelings were so hard to explain at the moment... and not entirely sure how to describe the rising panic, sense of fear, and slight guilt and paranoia swirling around inside her, she went with the simple option.

"I- Im scared," She admitted sheepishly, and Sasuke took note of the fact that she was stuttering.

_Cripes_, He thought. She _is_ scared... What should I do? Immediately Sasuke had to supress an inward groan. He didn't even know how to comfort a girl... pathetic. He immediately pondered over what to do. When he couldn't think of anything, he nearly had to physically stop himself from hitting himself. Immediately his thoughts got more agitated.

How the heck did _normal _people who _shared_ their feelings respond to these types of things? He thought, and then when it felt like all hope had run out...(regrettably) how would _Naruto_ handle this situation? Hmmmm.... A HUG! He suddenly mentally exclaimed in his head. Yes. Naruto, being the emotional lummox that he is would give the scared person a hug...

Now Sasuke glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye, seeing that luckily she was still preoccupied with steeling herself for the upcoming meeting with her father. Good. This meant he had time to think about this 'hug' idea. Immediately a million doubts rushed through his head. Sasuke frowned.

What if Hinata didn't accept his hug?And even if he 'gave' her a hug, could she return it? Wasn't returning gifts bad- Holy crap did I just hear something rustle in the bushes? Sasuke immediately wiped his memory of that last one. Okay... he thought. A hug. Who cares if the last time you gave a hug you could hardly tell the time? Giving hugs was a cinch. _If that dumb Kiba (hiss) could do it, so can I_... Sasuke thought as a last resort.

Consiously blanking his mind, he bit the bullet and made his move. Immediately, a little squeak was heard from Hinata, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly in an all-out bear hug. As he flinched from her squeak, he hoped he hadn't scared her _too_ badly. After all, as Sasuke had learned, sometimes a hug was an extremely terrifying experience, heck his fangirls- But Hinatas response shocked him.

"Thanks," She simply said softly, as she wriggled round so she could face him whilst still wrapped up tight in his arms. Immediately both their eyes widened. Her turn around had considerably narrowed the distance in between them. Wow... Sasuke thought... their faces were really close... and suddenly, without realsing it, he felt his face moving closer to hers, and surprisingly, Hinata was doing the same thing. Slowly he closed his eyes, trying to ingrain every second of the upcoming moment into his mind. He wanted to remember this moment forever... their mouths were nearly touching...

"HINATA YOU SLUT!!!" They heard nearby bush exclaim, Hinata and Sasuke jumping away from eachother, "YOU KEEP YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE DELICATE HANDS OFF MY SASSY- EEK!!!" The bush screeched. Sasukes eyes narrowed as he saw the blur of a girl run off into forest. Immediately he was consumed by rage. _That girl_... had just ruined what Sasuke was sure was going to be a 'moment' with Hinata... He clenched his fists, then dashed after the girl. Oh it was _on _now, he thought viciously... That girl was going _down_...

Hinata just stood on the path, dumbfounded. After a few minutes of just staring, she suddenly remembered why exactly she was at the Hyuga compound in the first place. Steeling herself against the almost certain pain she was undoubtedly going to feel, she gingerly opened the gate.

CREEAAK... Hinata jumped. Who knew that gates could be so _loud_? Immediately, a maid appeared at her side.

"Hyuga Hinata," She stated, emotionless, "Your father has been waiting for you," Suddenly Hinata remembered her manners so she politely bowed, and tried to control her shaking as the maid lead her to her fathers solemn looking house. Timidly, she popped her head around the corner of the already open sliding door. She quietly took a deep breath. Well... she thought, here goes nothing...

"You wanted to see me- Hyuga Hiashi-san," She bowed deeply and politely, not daring to look upon the face that she used to call 'father'.

"Enough with the formalities," He said pleasantly, "I am your _father_ after all..." Hinata had to force herself not to let her jaw drop. Hiashi- her father had greeted her pleasantly? Something was definately wrong.

"Now Hinata," He added, more serious. Hinata found herself relaxing. Now _that _was more like it... "I understand you have something you aren't telling me about..." Hinatas face turned red, "I think you know what I'm talking about..." Oh no... she thought, and then unable to answer: _ohnononononononononono_.... wait- maybe it wasn't to do with Sasuke! She suddenly thought, perking up, "Something to do perhaps," Her father continued, "With a ninja from the UCHIHA CLAN?"

Hinata gulped.

"Do you by any chance mean Itatchi?" She replied nervously. Her father sighed.

"No."

"Madara?" She asked, knowing she was pressing her luck.

"No."

"Sasukes parents-"

"YES! The Sasuke boy..." Hiashi interupted, being unnaturally pleasant again. He now sat down at his table, (as he had been standing while talking to Hinata) and beckoned her to come closer. She sat down quietly, " Now you see Hinata..." Her father began, and Hinata could not believe her ears as she heard the words that were coming form her fathers mouth.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Sasuke Uchiha was leaning against a powerpole. _Damn_... He thought, huffing a little, that girl was _fast_! Immediately he became angry with himself. He could not believe he'd been outrun by a girl... that brown haired menace... and then abruptly, he remembered something and sighed. In his anger, he realised, he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Hinata... he hoped she'd be okay... Suddenly he gave start. Hey, wasn't that-

"Hey Ino!" He called out, "What are you doing here?" Ino turned to him.

"Oh Sasuke!" She exclaimed, "Im so glad I found you!" Sasuke let out a frown. Ino looked a little panicked.... and she had been looking for him. That couldn't be good.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously, "Whats wrong? And hey- whos that behind you?" He pointed, if somewhat rudely.

Immediately, the person who Sasuke had been pointing at steped out shyly from behind Ino.

She was a pretty girl, her wavy shoulderlength hair a sandy blonde colour. As she blinked her eyes, he could tell they were a deep blue, and very big and expressive, making her look... well, cutesy. Now normally, Sasuke would have thought she was acceptable looking (Sasuke speak for attractive), except that Naruto (who was a dobe) _also_ had blue eyes and blonde hair, so the combination had always given him a negative vibe. (Which may have been why he used to not be able to _stand_ Ino) Sasuke gave her a once over. Was this girl some kind of family of Inos? He thought. No. She couldn't be. Then who was she?

"This is Naimi Otana..." Ino suddenly explained quickly, as if reading Sasukes thoughts.

"Pleased to meet you," She bowed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, unsure of what to say.

"Well, Sasuke..." Ino continued, looking worried, "I was just talking to Naimi, and she told me some stuff that I think you should know... Can you tell him your story Naimi?" Ino asked gently.

The girl nodded, then sat down on a seat where she beckoned Sasuke to sit down next to her. Sasuke grudgingly complied.

"Well, I have do have to tell you something, "Naimi answered his unsaid question, "Its about my friend Mikura..."

And Sasuke listened to her story, feeling more and more dread. When she finally reached the end, he found himself standing up quickly. He had to leave. Questioning, he looked towards Ino and Naimi, another question on the tip of his tongue.

"Of course you can go. GO!" Ino flailed her arms, as Sasuke set off running back towards the Hyuga compound. Exhausted, Ino slumped. Man, being in the middle of so much drama was_ hard_.

She sighed.

"So do you think everything will turn out alright in the end?" Naimi couldn't help but ask, even though she wasn't sure if Ino would really know much more than her.

"Of course," Ino said pleasantly, "Don't worry, Hinata is strong, she'll know what to do."

Naimi looked out towards the direction Sasuke was disappearing in.

"Its not Hinata I'm worried about..." She managed to mumble, before Sasuke dissappeared completely.

* * *

**Okay, you guys just NEVER stop amazing me... SIXTY-EIGHT REVIEWS!!!! :D**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others... I have a nagging feeling my layout for this chapter is terrible :(... maybe im just tired. Or lazy. Or both. :)

BUT I ADDED A TALKING BUSH!!! YOU** KNOW** YOU LOVE THE TALKING BUSH!!! :D so will that make it betta? :)

Hehehehe... Mikura was going to say 'Sassy-kun' before she screamed XD as you can tell, I just love to make fun of Sasukes name... :D

Weelll.... anyways, tell me what you think, review!! :D


	11. I wanna know whats wrong with Hiashi!

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE...

"WHAT?!" Hinata shrieked as her father nearly fell off his chair. He wasn't used to Hinata hearing outbursts, and was a little confused as to why she would change after years of being dis-owned.

"Hinata." He stated, trying to obtain disclipline, and then gritted his teeth, "I thought you would be _pleased_." He had to stop himself from smirking. His tactic worked.

"Oh..." Hinata stuttered, still a bit confused about everything. When she had found out that Hiashi wanted to talk to her about Sasuke, she had thought it would be about dishonour, loyalty to your clan, and very deep disappointment.

She didn't expect him to welcome her back to the _family_. And it was all because of Sasuke.

"Of course, you still wouldn't be heir anymore..." Her father returned to his previous speech, assuming that her outburst had been nullified, "But you _would_ be able to call yourself a Hyuga, and you _would_ be able to move back into the compound, taking one of the _biggest_ apartments we have..." Hinata's breath caught. She wouldn't hope. There had to be a catch... her father wasn't nice like this for nothing... "With one condition of course," He stated, and Hinata felt herself relax. Yes... that was her father...

She waited, patiently as he took a breath, taking in her fear.

"I want a ring on that finger by the end of the year, and a minimum of four children."

Hinata blanched.

"Wha-what?!" She managed o splutter out, "F-f-four children? Marriage?!"

"Yes." He answered pleasantly, looking at her as if he had just asked her to go buy a carton of milk from the local dairy.

"But-" Hinata stuttered, "We- I mean I- I don't even like Sasuke that much! We just met yesterday!!! And I only REALLY hung our with him today!" She protested.

It wasn't that she didn't _like_ Sasuke, it was just that... to like someone and to want to _marry_ someone were two completely different things. Perfectly acceptable thought line. Except when it came to her father.

He actually looked a little confused, which meant he was extremely confused, seeing as he always tried to hide whatever emotion he might be feeling at any given time.

"But your idiotic friend Mikura..." He started, hesitant, "She told me you were already staying with Sasuke... the ring and children should be _easy_. Well, the children part at least." He muttered.

Hinatas face flushed. Was her father _implying_... that she was _sleeping _with Sasuke-kun? Immediately she felt an unwelcome anger spread into her body. She tried willing it to stop, but instead it just made her want to strangle him more.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" She shouted, offended, "Now when you called me here,I was expecting YELLING, or some other form of punishment... But MARRIAGE?" Hinata huffed, "You have REALLY crossed the line this time father!!! You can't just decide to DIS-disown me! Its not fair!!!"

"Its RE-owned-" Hiashi interuppted.

"Yeah, REOWNED, Whatever. Im _still_ not taking your stupid proposal!!!" Hinata shouted, as she stood up to leave. Hiashi however grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

"But Hinata, I've just _re-owned_ you as part of the Hyuga clan," Hiashi said smugly, "And as a _part_ of that clan, it is now your duty to do as I say..." With this he let her arm go. Hinata's eyes flickered with doubt.

Though she knew they were just mere words, she truly felt as if she was now stuck in a situation she didn't want to be in. Having fun with Sasuke? Sure. Marrying Sasuke? Not so sure. Suddenly her mind began to race.

"Why do you even want me to marry Sasuke?" She asked grumpily, "Won't his Uchiha blood horribly containate mine or something, making our 'children' into mutants?" She grumpily plopped back down onto her seat.

"That is exactly the point," Hiashi replied calmly, "You see, I have always wondered about the results of a Hyuga and a Uchiha having a child... Perhaps the child will have both Sharingan and Byakugan. Think about it..." He carried on.

Hinat just stared open mouthed in disgust at her father. So he had heard from some... _person_ that she was shaking up with Sasuke... and he decided to use that to his own personal advangtage? Now he just made her sick. She opened her mouth.

"No." She simply said, as he talked about the possibility of an entirely new clan.

"What?" Hiashi paused. For a second he had thought he'd just heard Hinata say _no_. He shook his head a little. Impossible.

"No." She said again a little louder.

"Hinata..." Hiashi threatened, "I have just '_re-owned_' you. I am your father. You _can't _say no."

"Well then," She replied calmly, and for a fleeting moment Hiashi thought she was going to give in, "As of this moment..." She stood up, "I officially disown you."

"WHAT!?" Hiashi couldn't control his outburst as he shot out of his seat, "Y-you can't do that! I.. I'm your father!"

"OH YES I CAN!" She bellowed triumphantly, then quickly became quieter. (After all, she didn't want to push Hiashi _too_ far...) "And from this moment on, you can no longer call yourself my '_father_'. I expect you will never mention this incident to me ever again... Is that understood? .... Good. Good-bye." And she walked out of his house in the most confident walk he had ever seen, where she promptly started running as soon as she excited the compound. She had been sure he was going to throw something...

But Hiashi just sat in his seat, dumbfounded. How could one girl, change so much? He wondered, and then, _Maybe I should have just done what that little brat Mikura wanted_... banned Hinata from ever seeing Sasuke again. Hmmm... He sighed, as he thought this over.

"Jeno!" He called loudly, and the maid that had escorted Hinata into the building rushed in instntly, "Bring me some sake!" He ordered, and then placed his head into his hands... Boy had he had a long day.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was running towards the Hyuga compound at top-speed. He knew about Mikuras plan to tell Hiashi about Sasuke and Hinatas 'relationship'. Now Sasuke admitted, though he really didn't have a real relationship with Hinata, he still wasn't going to let what little he had be _sabotaged_...

He burst in through the paper doors, not bothering to open them.

"HINATA!" He shouted as he jumped in. Then he looked around. The only person there was a drunk startled Hiashi, who's words slurred as he aknowledged the dark-haired ninga.

"Hinata's GONE." He slurred, using his hands for greater emphasis, "All I wanted, was to have my little girl back, and to see what would happen if a Uchiha and Hyuga MIXED..." His lavender eyes welled up, "And then she went and DISOWNED ME!!!" And then he started sobbing, swigging large gulps of sake as he did so.

Sasukes let his eyes wander to the desk. There had to be at least _seven_ bottles of sake on it. All of them were empty.

Incredulously Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at the crying man. So _this_ was what a middle-age crisis looked like... He shrugged. Honestly, he had never really cared much fo Hiashi, and he guessed that this must be divine justice. Without even comforting the man, he decided to leave.

Hinata was obviously not in the Hyuga compound, Sasuke could tell that bit easily. Hiashi's crying and boozing proved that. (Even if it WAS a little weird.) But... Sasuke frowned, worried. If Hinata wasn't in the Hyuga compound... then where the _hell_ was she?

Hinata had decided to take the forest path home. She could tell her little outburst had upset her father, and as she had creeped back just to check how angry he was, she heard him _crying_, which was weird. Also, she thougt she heard the sond of another person, so she had left again, even though she had felt a really strong urge to comfort the man.

But now she was glad she had left. The forest was so peaceful... especially at night. Hinata snuggled into her jacket. She was really glad she had brought it, for the night was so-

Hinata paused, tilting her head to the side so she could listen better (A little trick that Kiba had taught her). She was sure she had just heard panting... how strange- she paused again. Woah! She heard it again! It sounded like... a girl!

Immediately Hinata rushed off to help the girl. From the sound of her panting, she could assume that she was extremely exhausted, and could be hurt.

"Byakugan," She whispered, and she rushed towards the girl she could now see clearly, even though in that part of the forest it was almost pitch black. Gently, Hinata reached out to tap the girls shoulder to let her know she was there. As soon as her fingers touched, Hinata regretted it. The girl over-reacted.

"EEEEEK!!!" She screamed, "IT-WASN'T-ME-REALLY-IT-WAS-THE-BUSH-AND-"

"Shhhhhh..." Hinata's voice came out, soothing the girl. The girl immediately realxed. Hinata let out a deep breath, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No." The girl sobbed, obviously relieved, "Someones CHASING me!!" Hinata felt her eyes widen. You poor girl... She thought.

"Whos chasing you?" She asked quietly and sympatheticly, "A boyfriend?" Now she saw Mikuras face blush.

"Well... uh..." She stuttered a little, her voice becoming dreamy as she chose her words, "Oh just the most dreamy guy ever! He's _going_ to be my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Hinata couldn't help but exclaim, her eyes wide open in shock, "You're going to become boyfriend-girlfriend with a guy that chased you and ultimately scares you!" She couldn't help but flail her arms, though she knew the girl wouldn't be able to see this gesture in the darkness surrounding them.

The girl just shook her head condescendingly, as if Hinata couldn't understand.

"Sassy-kun is just acting this way because an evil hag has forced him into becoming her boyfriend," She explained matter-of-factly. Hinata gasped.

"Oh thats terrible! How did she do that!" She couldn't help but push for more, this story was getting interesting... "And if he's so dreamy, how did he end up with an 'ugly' hag?" She added, intrigued.

Now she saw the girls face flush.

"Well uh... the 'hag' in question isn't actually that... ugly." She admitted, if reluctantly, "Honestly shes very pretty, if a little unnoticable. And as for how she forced him into it..." She faded off, "I don't know! Its so frustrating, I mean, the girl doesn't even notice him for YEARS and then _suddenly_, he goes about asking her out!!! It just DOESN'T make sense! You have no IDEA how many girls have tried forcing him into a relationship!! It's not FAIR!!!" She ranted, her voice getting louder near the end.

Hinata put her hand on te girls shoulder and gave her a look of sympathy. Though it wa pitch black, she could tell the girl could feel it. Immediately Hinata drew the girl into a hug.

"Now, I don't know much about you..." Hinata said quietly, "I don't know your name, or where you live, or what you look like..." She lied, feeling it a bit odd to mention how she could actually see the girls tear treaked face and messy brown pigtails, "But I do know this. That... Sassy... kun of yours... He... he's not worth it." She ended, glad she had found the right words.

Mikura opened her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Of course he's worth it!" She retorted annoyed, "He's the most GORGEOUS boy, and the most ATHLETIC and the most PERFECT-"

"Does he like YOU?" Hinata asked, not meaning anything mean, but the girl took it the wrong way.

"OF COURSE HE DOES!!!" Th girl shouted, "HE- he just doesn't know it yet..." She sniffled, and Hinata could see that there were tears sliding down her face.

Oh no. She thought. I made her cry...Now Hinata felt really guilty.

"Shhh Shhhh... " She hushed, panicked. Though she had been really cheeky to Sasuke latelty, she had never actually _made _someone _cry_ before... "Please don't cry!" She begged.

Slowly the girl stopped her sniffling. Hinata nearly collapsed in relief. But she could see the girl wa still sad, and Hinata so desperately wanted to comfort her. She leaned forward to the girl in a freindly way.

"So..." She said in a kind voice, "What's your name?" She asked.

Immediately she saw the girl perk up. Hinata contemplated on whether to check up on Sasuke or help this girl home... Hinata shook her head annoyed with herself. Sasuke would be sleeping... and this girl was obviously in need of some friendly support. Hinata would stay with the girl.

"My name..." The girl said happily, "Is Mikura Fokoto, but my friends (she winced at this point) call me Kura-chan."

"Well Kura-chan," Hinata said brightly, "Lets get you home."

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? EVEN I DON'T KNOW!!! :D (but don't worry, I have a lil something planned...)

**ALSO: WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!!!! EIGHTY-FREAKING-TWO REVIEWS!!!! IN....CREDIBLE!!!! :D YOU GUYS SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME WRITE!!!! SMILIES FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!:D**

Hehehe... I wonder if anyone was expecting Hiashi to do that!!! I just love surprising you all!!! I just realised... that in this whole story so far... (ten chapters before) everything that has happened has happened in the course of TWO days! Man I drag things out! (But I am being more dramatic this way I think!) ALSO: I suck at names... hehehe. '^_^

Tell me what you think! I love to hear from you all!!! :D REVIEW!!!


	12. a long night

"So whats your name?" Kura-chan asked Hinata politely, aware that up til this point, she had only been talking about herself. The two were now outside her door, the dark of night still pressed around them tightly.

"Well," Hinata paused, trying to think of an appropriate nickname as Mikura had done, "You can call me Hina-chan." Hinata said, a little embarrassed, but she knew it was the right move when Mikura clapped her hands together in delight.

"Well Hina-chan, Im so happy that you found me out in the forest! Other-wise I would have probably gotten lost!" She chirped happily, "Lets be friends okay?"

"Umm.. okay!" Hinata replied, a blush on her cheeks. She wasn't used to people _asking_ to be her friend... Hinata decided she liked this girl alot, "Sure thing," Hinata whispered softy, "Friends,"

And she waved at the silhouette of Mikura (jeez that name sounded familiar...) as she turned on the light in her house and left.

Mikura squinted her eyes tightly. Her lights had not illuminated Hina-chan as much as she had hoped, she could only see a shady outline of the girl who was now walking away, presumably to her own apartment. Mikura sighed. Oh well, she thought... _maybe I'll see her tomorrow_.

And with that she closed the door, the subject of Hina-chan no longer lingering in her thoughts. God she was tired... she thought, and dropped head-first into the sofa that sat right in front of her. Unfortunately, it was not quite as soft as she had hoped, and her head hit the armrest a little too hard.

"Ow..." Mikura whined, before curling into a ball and finally, falling asleep.

Meanwhile Hinata was walking home, also exhausted beyond belief. It was hard to imagine that so many things could happen in one day... it felt like a soap opera!

Lazily, she kicked off her sandals as she entered her house, just yearning for the bed she knew would be right around the corner-

Suddenly the lights flicked on.

"Ugghhh Neji what the hell?" Hinata groaned, holding her hands up to her face, trying to block the light which hurt her eyes.

Neji stood menacingly in front of her, blocking her path completely. Hinata noticed that a pillow and blanket (HER pillow and blanket) was lying on the ground next to him, obviously he had been waiting for her for a while...

"Do you realise how late it is?" Neji accused, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes, "Since when do _you_ come home at two am?"

"Neji what are you doing here?" She replied groggily, her sensitive eyes still adjusting to the brightness and strangeness of it all. Neji-nii-san _never_ came to her house. Ever. She wondered why he would _bother_ waiting for her to come home. After all, it wasn't like she was _doing_ anything half the time... Hinata groaned.

"Look, if this is about Sasuke-" She began, annoyed.

"You were with _Sasuke_?!" Neji interuppted her, obvious disaproval on his face. He had _really_ just come to talk about Hiashi and his drunkenness, but now that she had mentioned _Sasuke_... Neji felt his blood boil as he thought about what the pigtailed menace had told him. In the beginning he had assumed her lying... but with the tone that Hinata had said it... Okay. _Now_ he was angry.

"I KNEW IT!" He accused, stabbing his finger at her, "That pigtailed menace was RIGHT! You and that UCHIHA boy have been- youre a disgrace to the family name!" He flailed his arms furiously. Who cared if that was a bald-faced lie? The thought of Sasuke, with that stupid smirk on his face, doing _anything_ to Hinata-chan was enough to make him- Ohhh.... he wanted to kill that Sasuke _so_ badly.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata groaned, clutching her hands to her ears, "Im TIRED... I don't WANNA talk about Sasuke right now..." She knew she was acting childish, but his voice was just so loud, and she just wanted to sleep...

"Uh!" Neji responded, offended, "We are _going_ to talk about it! Now I don't want you to see that guy _ever_ again, you understand me?!" He ordered, still angry. But he did it quietly, realising how loud his voice had been before.

"Why does my family have to be so confusing!!" Hinata burst out, startling Neji, "First _Hiashi_ says I have to MARRY the guy, and now YOU want me to stay away from him? Why can't you just make up your damn MIND!?" She said, obviously very annoyed.

Neji widened his eyes. Had Hinata just called her own father Hiashi? And what was with the MARRIAGE? And did she just say _damn_? Nejis mind was spinning, this was getting too dramatic for his liking... And there were so many questions her statement brought out...

"Oh yeah, I dis-owned Hiashi," Hinata explained, answering his first un-said question, her face looking worn out.

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, he actually DIS-disowned me, but then I got angry for the whole set-up thing and I dis-owned _him_." She sighed, "Its actually a whole lot simpler than it sounds..." She carried on, seeing the confused look on Neji's face. Then she sighed, "You might want to sit down..." She pointed to a nearby lavender sofa. Neji complied.

And then she explained everything, from the first time she had really talked to Sasuke (and broken his nose), til the present moment helping her new friend Kura-chan walk home after finding her in the woods.

Neji was not pleased. As Hinata talked he flipped his hair impatiently wondering how on earth his little cousin had grown so bold to actually do all these things. In truth though, he was (a teensy bit) pleased that the malicious rumours that pigtailed girl had been spreading weren't true. When she finally finished her far-out tale, Neji suddenly felt the need to collapse.

Then he yawned.

Hinata, who had been explaning for about an hour, was also very tired as well. She looked at the clock Neji had brought with him that was lying on the floor. Three am. Definitely time to get some shut-eye... She pointed to the clock.

"Yeah... sure whatever...we'll carry on tomorrow..." Neji answered her unspoken question.

Quickly Hinata snatched her blanket and pillow away from Neji, and ran to her bedroom to go to sleep. Then she flashed him a huge sleepy smile.

"Hey!" Neji yelled, "What am I gonna sleep on?" But Hinata was already gone, and he could hear her light breathing as she slept peacefully in her bed. Neji sighed. There was no way he was going to leave his cousin alone now, especially after what she had told him about that fan-girl...

He propped himself up on the sofa.

"First thing I'm gonna do tomorrow is get a hold of that... Naruto..." He decided and finally drifted off to sleep, the nights adventures finally over.

The next day at school there were quite a few students with dark circles under their eyes.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called, his eyes also carrying the same tell-tale rings of insomnia, "Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" Then he quickly folded his arms and leaned against the wall, trying to look cool, "But I wasn't worried though," He added, as a group of fangirls passed him, one of them also sporting the rings of a late night.

Hinata opened her eyes and groggily looked at Sasuke in disbelief. Neji's alarm had woken them both up at six o'clock, where Neji had forced her to go with him for early morning training with Gai and his team. Since then, Hinata had been trying to catch up on her sleep.

"Oh hi Sasuke..." She answered weakly, "Well last night... I disowned my father." Then she looked at her watch and immediately became alert, "Oh no! I have to go to training!!! See you later Sasuke!!" And she rushed off, leaving Sasuke to slip off the wall, falling flat on his face. Dis-owne her father? That had thrown him off...

Quickly he jumped up. Luckily the coast was clear. He shrugged of the dust and decided to start walking to his own training, all the while thinking of what Hinata just said. Hadn't her father dis-owned her? How could that be-

"Hi Sasuke!" A chirpy voice sounded, and he had to fight hard not to jump.

"...Sakura," He greeted, annoyed to see that her eyes were wide awake and sparkling.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked, chipper. Sasuke nodded, grudgingly.

They started walking. If Sasuke had been a little more awake, maybe he would have noticed that she was blushing a little, or that she was fiddling a little as she paced. Slowly, as if extremely nervous, she opened her mouth.

"Umm.. Sasuke?" She asked, nervously stopping. Impatiently, Sasuke stopped as well, looking at her as if saying 'go on'...

"What?" He asked grumpily at the morning person, and Sakura flinched a little at the venom in his voice.

"Umm... well... I was just wondering..."

"Spit it out." Sasuke ordered. He _so_ didn't have time for this...

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the fireworks show tonight with me!" She blurted out, and then thrust a poster-like piece of paper out at him.

Curious, Sasuke took the piece of paper from her hands and smoothed it out, trying to see it more clearly.

Meanwhile, down at Hinatas end, she Shino and Kiba were busy pulverising the stuffing out of body-shaped punching bags, when all of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of them, followed by a raging Neji Hyuga.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY!!" He shouted as he ran past, Neji flat on his heels.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT UZUMAKI!" He yelled as he chased Naruto around the training grounds, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS MESS!!"

Hinata stared, while Kiba and Shino continued training as though nothing had happened.

"So," Kiba asked casually, "You going to the Fireworks show tonight?"

"Fireworks show?" Hinata repeated, she hadn't known there was going to be a fireworks show...

"Hmm I suppose you'll be going with Sasuke eh?" Kiba carried on, "Oh well! I guess that just leaves you and me going stag, eh Shino?" He grinned.

"Actually..." Shino answered, playing with his sunglasses, "I have a date."

"WHAT!?" The whole room went, even Neji and Naruto frozen from their epic battle.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a little boring! ^_^ But I kinda got writers block a little there... (it was horrible!)

And sorry it took a while longer to update than usual! Its just I have my winter holiday (a week) and Im trying to live it up a little, enjoy my extra free time... which means a little less time on my story... (but dont worry, I update within at LEAST three days, at the MOST...)

In other (cooler) news...

**WOOT NINETY-FOUR COMMENTS!!!** Just imagine... maybe next time it coul be a HUNDRED!! *_* WOW!!!!

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! EVERY REVIEW IS CHERISHED!!! :D**

OH YEAH...Hahaha!!! So WHO is Shino's date? :) Tell me who you think it is... :3


	13. Kibas reaction hehehe

Kiba had always been a carefree and fun guy. And as Hinata thought about it, she realised that she had never _really_ seen him panic as much as he did in the next five minutes, and to be honest... it kind of freaked her out.

"What do you MEAN you have a date?!" He yelled, frantically flailing his arms (and almost hitting a random person in the progress).

Shino took a minute, paused, adjusted his sunglasses...

"It means I have a date," He finally stated, much to the annoyance of Kiba.

"No you bug! I mean... well, with WHO? And HOW? And... since when did you talk to people other than us anyway?" Kiba ranted hysterically.

"You know I actually _have_ a life outside of you guys, you know..." Shino answered, annoyance slightly colouring his tone. Kiba's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD!!!???" He shouted, staring towards the heavens. Everything was wrong, it was like... some_ idiot_ was re-writing what was supposed to be carved in stone, as if _God_ or something was laughing at him, _enjoying_ this torure.

"Ummm... Kiba? I think... you might be over-reacting..." Hinata cut in, seeing his expression.

"OVER-REACTING!!! I AM AS PEACEFUL AND CALM AS THE TRANQUIL BREEZE ON A HOT SUMMERS DAY AT THE BEACH IN THE PRAYER TEMPLE!!!" He shouted, his face red and fuming. (some Lee influence in his choice of words). Then he sat down in a huff, and changed tack.

"Its not fa-ir..." He whined, as the same random person he had hit earlier, tripped over his outstretched legs, "_I'm_ supposed to be the one with a date... _I'm_ supposed to be the cool one!" And then he pulled his legs up and buried his face in his knees, depressed.

"Ummm... Kiba are, are you _okay_?" Hinata asked timidly, his behaviour was way out of normal, and his mood swings were really worrying her. "Hey _Kiba_..." She tried again when he didn't respond, poking him, "HEY KIBA..." She tried again, poking him harder. Damn, she thought... he just wasn't listening...

"Why don't you just get a date for yourself?" Shino interuppted, "If you're so cool, you should have no trouble."

Immediately Kiba's face swung up, startling Hinata enough to fall on her butt.

"Oww..." She said quietly, but Kiba paid no attention to her.

"OF COURSE!!" Kiba burst out, suddenly a radiant grin on his face. Damn him an his mood-swings... Hinata thought. "I'LL JUST ASK SOMEONE!!" He continued, completely oblivious of the daggers Hinata was now shooting at him.

And then he rushed off, completely forgetting about his training.

Hinata and Shino stared after him for a moment, until suddenly Kurenai came in the doors.

"Hey, wheres Kiba?" She asked.

"Sick," Both Hinata and Shino chanted at the same time.

"Sick _again_ huh?" Kurenai responded worriedly, "I hope he's okay..." And then they carried on their training, as though nothing had happened, though every once in a while Shino would get a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Kiba was rushing through the corridors, grin still on his face. So all he had to do was ask someone huh? he thought, no problem... easy, Kiba knew exactly who he would ask...

Quickly he turned down the next hallway, counting the doors as he rushed. First door on the left.... second door on the right... and then he swung open the doors with flourish.

"INO BABY!" He called out, then quickly shut his mouth. Ino baby? He thought, where the hell had that come from?

"Uh... Kiba?" Ino replied, confused and then, "Ino BABY?!" She looked like she was going to explode...

Uh, damn him and his big mouth... Kiba thought, and then- okay, it cant get any worse... I'll just have to carry on. He plastered a great big confident grin on his face. There... that's better... he couldn't help but gulp. Now to get this over with...

"So," He said confidently, "Ino," And he saw Shikamaru snicker. Kiba had to resist the urge to flip him off, "Hows about... You. Me. Fireworks show. Tonight," He ended, now leaning against the wall on his arm, Ino directly in front of him. For a minute all was silent. "PLEASE???" He added, ruining the effect.

Ino's eyes softened, she kinda felt sorry for the guy...

"Sorry..." She said, genuinly feeling for him, "But I've already decided Im going with someone else..." She blushed, and she looked a bit uneasy. Hmmm... Kiba thought. I wonder what kind of guy Ino would go with... he glanced at Shikamaru. Yep, probably Shikamaru... he then noticed her eyes had narrowed, "Dont you always go stag to these things anyway?" She probed, "What happened to hanging out with Shino?"

Now Kiba had to resist the urge to cry.

"Shino's uhhh... got a date..." He managed to mumble embarrasedly. This set of a chain reaction.

Ino's eyes widened. Kiba thought he saw Shikamaru nearly fall over. Choji choked on his chips.

"WHAT!?" They all spluttered at once. Ino was the only one to carry on talking after that.

"What do you MEAN Shino's already got a date?" She blurted out, then "I mean, its not like he's not umm.. _undate-able _or anything its just... I didn't know he- OH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Who is it?!" She questioned loudly, voicing all of their thoughts.

"I don't know..." Kiba answered truthfully, and then trying to change the subject, "So who are YOU going with anyway?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face as he pointedly looked at Shikamaru, "Someone on your _team_ perhaps?"

From the way Ino's face heated up, he could tell he'd hit home.

"Well, uh.. yes." She managed to say, though she looked a little bit awkward to say the least... "Don't you DARE tell anyone..." She threatened, "We're just going as friends because neither of us could get a date..." Oh yeah... _sure_... Kiba thought, as he now looked at Shikamaru's rather blank face.

Kiba let out a huge grin, then wiggled his eyebrows at Shikamaru.

"Well, I gotta go... enjoy your DATE!" He said, the words full of double meanings that made Ino squirm uncomfortably. Then he left. After all, he still had to get _himself_ a date...

As Kiba left the room, he left behind a very confused atmosphere.

"Why the hell was Kiba wiggling his eyebrows at me?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"Dunno," Choji answered, "I mean- *munch* Its not like- *crunch* Ino's going to the fireworks show with YOU..."

"Oh shut up Choji!" Ino interupted, "Just... eat some more chips or something..."

Meanwhile in a location not too far away... two other people were talking about the fireworks show also.

"No." Sasuke said, his tone firm.

"Aw but _Sasuke_..." Sakuras voice whined, "Pleeaase? Who _else _can I go with??"

"Go with Shikamaru." Sasuke replied, randomly picking a peron out of his head.

"_Shikamaru_?" Sakura said, "But I don't _wanna_ go with Shikamaru..."

"Lee." Sasuke added.

"No." Sakura said firmly, babylike.

"Gaara?"

Now Sakura could not control the gasp that escaped from her mouth.

"_Gaara_?!" She exclaimed horrified, "I'm basically _pink_ and _chirpy_! I bet he'd hate me more than anyone else I can think of!! Gaara would probably _kill_ me!!" She added, "And besides, doesn't he like, live in the sand village?"

"_Okay okay_..." Sasuke said, "I get it, _not_ Gaara. But either way, I still won't go with you. I'm planning to ask Hinata so... you'll just have to find someone else."

And wit tat e walked away, leaving Sakura to think for herself.

Hmmm... she thought. Well, Sasuke was probably going to go with Hinata... so who should she go with?

Suddenly, Naruto ran around the corner, no doubt hiding from Neji. _I heard he was being chased because Neji's angry for the whole 'Hinata' thing_... Sakura thought, as she heard him panting. _Oh damn_, she thought, now he'd seen her...

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled, with his ultimately tired looking grin on his face, "So whats up?"

Sakura sighed. Well, Naruto would have to do... she thought and she walked up to him slowly.

"Naruto," She greeted, "Would you like to go with me to the..."

Naruto's yell could be heard by everyone for miles around.

* * *

For ONCE I dont leave you with a COMPLETE cliff-hanger... but you STILL don't know who's Shino's date so its all good :) Were you SHOCKED at Ino's?? :D (Choji you stud!)

**YES!!!!! ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HUNDRED GOAL IS REACHED!!!!! _**

I think Im going to end my story with the fire-works show... so it should wrap up nicely. :) But there might still be a few more chapters before that, so do not fear!!! There will be more randomness!!!! (probably) ;)

* * *

OH YEAH!!! And that bit where Kiba screamed 'whats wrong with the world!!!' and was thinking about how it was like some idiot or God was against him... he was talking about me... hehehe... in this story, I AM GOD!!! :D


	14. Neji needs his daily dose of control

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba blurted out, as he jumped from the delighted yell echoing through the halls.

"I think that was... _Naruto_..." Tenten (Yet ANOTHER girl who had rejected him) replied, a look of uncaring nonchalance on her face. Suddenly, her brown eyes lit up, "Hey, maybe you can ask _Sakura_ to the-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE _SAKURA _ASKED _ME_ TO THE FIREWORKS SHOW!!" Naruto burst out as he ran past them, thoroughly destroying Tentens idea. She slumped.

"I guess Naruto beat me to it," Kiba commented, although he had no need, the knuckle-headed ninja was practically _screaming_ his achievement through the halls, "But anyway, Sakuras not really my type," He carried on, aiming to ease Tentens annoyance that Naruto had crushed the idea, "I guess you could say... she and Akamaru don't exactly _get along_..." Akamaru could bark to that. Then he whined, remembering how she had once tried to put a _sweater_ on him.

It was the most terrifying experience of the poor dogs life.

But Kiba took no notice, instead he now sighed, bowing his head.

"I guess I'll just have to ask SHINO to hook me up with someone..." He joked half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I heard about that, its weird eh?" Tenten commented as the rather juicy bit of gossip that had been floating around the halls came up, "Whos he going with, anyway?" She was quick to ask, realizing as Shinos (_probable_) 'best friend', Kiba should be the most likely person to know.

"I honestly have _no_ idea," He answered truthfully, hanging his head. If he _did_, maybe he could have asked Shino if she had any friends, and maybe he wouldn't be so dateless right now. Kiba just sighed. Even though Shino had managed to get himself someone (though GOD knows who, _someone _was enough) to go with him, Kiba was pretty sure that a person like that would probably just be as much a loner as Shino, and so not have many girl-friends. Oh GOD- Kiba suddenly thought, suddenly clamping his hand over his mouth. What if Shino was going to the fireworks show with a _guy_... They're relationship of 'probably best friends' might never be the same again...

Tenten however, just assumed he was clamping his hand over his mouth because he'd just realized how stuffed he was in the 'finding a date' department. (Well, this _was_ half-true, the other half... well, you know....) Abruptly she felt sorry for the dog-lover. It wasn't his fault he was so slow and tactless... Okay, maybe it was. Kiba still didn't deserve to go to the fireworks show dateless...

"Well, I suppose there _is_ ONE person you can ask out..." She said doubtfully, but Kibas eyes eyes were now fixed on her with an almost deadly intent, "Now its probably a _bad_ idea but..." Tenten immediately brushed the doubt out of her head. _No_ idea is a bad idea, she reminded herself. And besides, Kiba was a big boy... he could take care of himself...

Oh well, Tenten thought, and decided to just tell him. It was out of her hands.

MEANWHILE, in another part of the building, a self confident Sasuke was now talking to the 'used to be shy' Hinata who had seemingly transformed into a confident girl overnight.

"So," He asked, a smirk on his face, "What are _you _going to wear to the fire-works show?" He quirked an eyebrow, imagining all sorts of randomly pleasing outfits, but then sorrowfully shook his head as he realized that, despite how much he liked to imagine it, Hinata would probably just end up wearing her usual outfit, mostly consisting of baggy purple and white. He sighed. What a waste. But he supposed he should just be happy he was going to have her away from Kiba (who STILL had not found a date and was therefore, a threat) and Shino (Who thankfully, was not a threat. Sasuke would have found it hard to compete with someone who pretty much had roughly the same qualities as him..). Yes, he would have her _allll_ to himself as his-

"Wait, we _are_ going together right?" He checked hurriedly. In all his imagining, he realised he had never actually gotten round to actually asking her. He had to resist banging his head against a wall. _Idiot_. He shouldn't have waited so late... (though to be fair, he'd only found out about the actual _show_ that morning...)

"Yeah, of course!" Hinata replied chirpily. Inside she just relaxed. Without knowing it, Sasuke had just answered the very same question running through her head. Breifly, she noticed that Sasuke gave her a little sort of half smile. Suddenly, she got an idea. She giggled.

Sasuke noticed her giggle and could not help but frown.... something about the way she was looking at him was starting to become a little worrying.

"Of course, seeing as you waited so long to ask me, I will have to only accept with one condition..." She added slyly, and Sasuke realized that, if he had a spidey-sense, right now it would be tingling. Very badly.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, as he felt the malicious little lightbulb that was invisibly hanging above her head go supernova.

But her face was angelic as ever as she flashed him a too-big, cheezy smile.

"Smile for me,"

ELSEWHERE... (Yet again...)

Neji Hyuga was pissed. Never in his entire life had he felt so overwhelmed with problems in such a short amount of time. _First_, there was his uncle. Once a firm (if slightly strict) leader, he was now reduced to a blubbering drunk pile of mush, breaking down at even the slightest 'mention' of his newly re-disowned daughter. Or was it un-disowned now disownee? Neji wasn't sure, he hadn't really been able to understand the sobs that had come from his uncles lips. Anyway, _any_ mention, _any_ mention at all of the forementeioned Hyuga, at _all_, and he'd break-down, no matter how obscure the connection may be. A following conversation between the two of them had gone like this:

NEJI TRIES TO GET HIASHI TO WORK. ACT ONE:

NEJI: Hiashi-sama, you have to clean up your desk, and get back to work. The smell of those sake bottles are starting to stink up the place. This is pathetic.

HIASHI: *SOB* YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM PATHETIC!! *DOULE SOB* LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

NEJI:...

NEJI TRIES TO GET HIS UNCLE TO WORK. ACT TWO:

NEJI: Okay. Now uncle, I'm going to give you a piece of paper-

HIASHI: *SOB* Oh NOW you've just just reminded me of HINATA!! *SOB* HOW _COULD_ YOU??!!

NEJI: Wait- wha-

HIASHI: PAPER IS WHITE, AND SO IS MY LITTLE BABY HINATAS SKIN!!! *DOUBLE SOB OF DOOM* JUST GET OUT!!!!

Neji stopped after that.

Which led to his second problem, Hinata.

Out of control, his younger cousin was now _rebelling_ against him and the clan, and hanging out with the likes of SASUKE of all people. I mean, Gee, she just _had_ to pick the most power-hungry angsty boy in school who Neji absolutely HATED, to be buddy-buddy with. Honestly. She couldn't have made a worse or more _unpredictable _decision. When Neji had first found out about it, he realised he wasn't even sure what to even _do_ about their little 'relationship', as he had never even considered it. (This actually peeved him off more than the actual relationship, that he hadn't even CONSIDERED it EVER happening. Neji had a very big reputation for considering ALL possibilities, so the blow to his ego was undoubtedly harsh.) Neji shook his head. Of course, when HE'D heard about it, he'd immediately thought, _easy_ problem to solve, I'll just scare Hinata off with a little confrontation. Except no one had thought to warn him that Hinata could be so damn unpredictable. She didn't seem to care what he said, she just decided to do what _she_ wanted to do, no consideration towards his controlling personality at _all_. (He HAD to get a certain amount of control in his everyday was a CONDITION for petes sake!) Which led him STRAIGHT into problem number three. Guilt.

Lately, Hinata looked geniunely kinda... happy. Neji kicked a rock. He was now outside of the school, leaving on the pretense of 'urgent clan business', when _really_ he'd just needed some extra time to think of the most _important_ problem he had in mind at the moment.

What the _hell_ was he going to wear to the fire-works show?

He kicked another rock, this time harder. Since when did he only find out about the fire-works show a single morning in advance? Man he was losing his touch...

"OW!" He heard a voice, oddly familiar, call out.

"Rock Lee?" He asked, now seeing the green blubbering thing (which he had earlier assumed to be a bush, he MUST be losing it) crying by the side of the path, "Wha- what are you doing?"

Immediately Rock Lees eyes watered up, tears filling them up to the brimm (and then some).

"The fair and beautiful Sakura-chan is going to the fire-works show with *sob* NARUTO!!!" He exclaimed, the tears gushing like mini-waterfalls.

Neji simply looked at him.

He examined the green unflattering jump-suit and remembered the way girls would shriek if he so much as bent over (due to the incredible tightness of it).

He _took in _the tear streaked face only a mother (or Gai) could love, those _monstrosities_ he called eyebrows.

Then he continued walking.

For some odd reason, his problems didn't seem _quite_ so terrible anymore.

* * *

Okay. I have not died. I have not quit on you. I just went AWOL for a little while (Okay, a very bloody LONG TIME). My computer died (More than once, I might add.) And after I left you with my last chapter (13 or whatever) it finally decided to kick the bucket. So I had to wait until ONE: We got a new computer (which took a surprisingly short amount of time) and TWO: to get internet on that computer (Which was the problem)

But now I am BACK BABY!!!! And, I have actually FINISHED THE WHOLE DAMN STORY!!!! WOOT!!! I think Ill put two chapters up at a time every day, so just read on to the next chapter now!!! (who cares about maximum reviews, im over a hundred now, so Im happy :)

IN OTHER NEWS: I feel sorry for Rock Lee right now. I really do. Oh yeah and Nejis a big meanie. And sorry if you dont like this chapter for some reason. Okay, and I think thats it. HEJ HEJ!!! (Getting Danish lessons, aren't you lucky?) :3


	15. Hehe SMILED! SHOCK HORROR!

Mikura watched as Neji walked out of the school, excactly five minutes before the lunch bell, and suddenly realised that NONE of her plans so far (involving sabotage and gossip) had really had ANY effect on the apparently oblivious (and still hanging out with Sasuke) Hinata.

Now, she had sacrificed her friends, and in some cases, her _dignity_ for her plans to become a reality, and, it seemed that no matter _how_ hard she tried, nothing seemed to just wasn't fair. What happened to the _good_ guys winning? she thought angrily, and as the bell for lunch rang, and she shot out her seat like a vicious piranha, and stalked out of the classroom.

Understandibly, thinking about the truly epic failure she had had at even putting a _scratch_ on the whole 'relationship' got her... considerably fired up. You would be too if the man of your dreams was being seduced by an ugly, man-stealing witch. (Though how an ugly witch could seduce a man like Sasuke, I have no clue). And so, determined, she decided to roll her sleeves up and do the only thing you really _can_ do in these types of situations (Apart from actually turning YOURSELF into an ugly witch man-stealer, thats just stupid). She decided to take action.

Quickly she rounded a corner (where she just _knew_ Sasuke and Hinata were), opened her mouth wide to undoubtedly shout some accusative nonsence, turned the rage onto full blast...

Then promptly fainted. _I- I have to... I have to get... a camera..._ she thought, as she lay stunned on the floor for a few minutes, the thud as her head hit the ground still ringing through her ears dully, even as the world that was swirling around her faded into black.

Unfortunately, Hinata (who had been around the corner just as Mikura had suspected) had chosen that moment to say the very thing ringing through Mikuras mind right before she had konked out. (Well, not about the camera... It was more along the lines of-)

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Hinata exclaimed, as she raised her hands to the sides of her face, as if to hold it in place so she could stare, stare and stare more at the seemingly miraculous phenomenom right in front of her.

Sasuke had very (very very very VERY very) reluctantly given her exactly what she had asked for. He was grinning like an idiot, alomost in the manner of Naruto, and to be honest... Hinata was surprised she'd managed to do it.

Sasuke had the most cheezy and lovable smile she could have ever asked for.

...

"So uh... what do you think?" He asked, the smile feeling alien and foreign on his face.

"... It really looks... kinda good you know..." Hinata managed to comment, her face a little dazed. Then she frowned, "Its starting to get a little creepy now though, the amount of sunshine in one smile,"

"Right," Sasuke agreed quickly, nodding his head. He had _also_ felt the creepyness potential of the smile, probably as soon as he realized how fake and psycho it probably looked. He promptly decide to scowl.

_Decided_ being the operative word here of course... because when Sasuke tried to do his trademark pout, he found himself in a _little_ spot of trouble.

"Sasuke," Hinata warned, in a tone that said he had _better_ not be playing around with her, "_Why_ is the psycho-smile still on your face?"

Sasuke groaned.

"I cant get it off," He admitted.

...

"What do you MEAN you 'can't get it off'!?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"It MEANS I can't get the damn thing _off_ my face!" He hissed angrily, and the combination of smiley mouth and angry eyes made Hinata giggle, "And what do YOU think is so damn funny?" He inquired sarcastically, now REALLY wanting to frown.

"Maybe... the wind changed?" Hinata suggested, her face mock-serious as she ignored the rhetoricalness of the question, her mouth twitching.

"Hinata, this is _serious_, do you _know _what this could do to my REPUTATION!!?? How can I be seen as _cold_ and _impassive_ when Im freaking SMILING all the time!!! TELL ME!!" He waved his arms around frantically. Hianta just burst out laughing. Oh God, she just couldn't take him _seriously_ while that smile was plastered to his face...

"Sasuke- calm down-" She managed to get in between each laugh (though she was laughing so hard, she wasn't sure if Sasuke would get the connection between the three words), "Your- WAY- over - HAHAHAHA- react-"

And that was when Sasuke saw two small feet sticking out from behind the corner.

...

When Mikura finally came to, she was woken up by the sound of two people (who she could only identify as blurry faces) talking over her.

"Shes a witness," Blurry face no.1 said with obvious paranoia, "We have to dispose of her. Now- I know a guy, hes kind of creepy, but he'll get the job don-"

"Sasuke HONESTLY!" Blurry face no.2 said, with a definately feminine voice, " Thats HORRIBLE! I mean shes obviously only _lying_ here in the _first_ place because you TRAUMATIZED the poor girl.."

"I'VE traumatized her?! THIS, is YOUR fault!"

"My fault?!

"Yeah! You're the one who MADE me do it-"

"Hey, I wanted to see you _smile_, not BARE YOUR TEETH! You look like a freakin PSYCHO straight out of that ALUCARD movie!!" _Ooh, good one_, Mikura thought absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah?" Blur no.1 was obviously offended, "Well I suppose this _psycho_ here isn't _worthy_ of going to the fireworks show with you, you... NOSEBREAKER!"

"Well, I suppose NOT!!" Nose-breaker shouted.

"Well FINE!"

"FINE!!"

"GOOD BYE!!"

"BYE!!"

"QUIT COPYING ME!"

"QUIT SAYING WHAT _I'M _PLANNING ON SAYING _BEFORE_ ME THEN!"

And then they both stormed off, completely forgetting about poor little Mikura who was left dazed and confused, still lying in the exact spot where she had fainted in the first place.

'Success!' A little voice in the back of Mikuras mind shouted triumhantly.

"Suc-cess?" She questioned, aloud. Success for what? Where was she? What was she doing on the ground?

...

Who the hell was Sasuke?

* * *

Ooooh a cliffhanger, I love those!!! :) And I think this chapter was a little better than the last.

... WOOT ALUCARD!!!! I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!! (SO awesome. I mean- anime vampires. You CANT go wrong. Unless you go chibi or something *shudder* lol.)

Poor poor poor little misguided Mikura.... waitasecond. Sasuke knows a guy? A creepy guy? I wonder who that could be?? *cough*Orochimaru*cough cough* Oh well. I guess we'll never know:)

Reviews: Are appreciated. Feedbacks nice. :)


	16. Mikuras a fruit loop We are DOOMED

Neji had finally come to a decision as to exactly _what_ he would do about the whole Hinata and Sasuke situation that had caused everything to go so pear-shaped and obtuse in such a short time. He now sat in Hinatas purple living room, patiently waiting for Hinata to come home, whilst casually getting comfortable in her lavender sofa. This wasn't too hard, he noticed, as he sunk down immediately into it, the sheer softness of it making it hard to keep his serious and cautious expression on his face, as really all he wanted to do was snuggle up into a ball and sleep, just as he had done the night before. Still, he straightened up. After all, he didn't want to look like a slob when Hianta finally got home which would be- he snuck a quick look at the clock hanging on the wall behind him- three to four hours.

He slumped, realizing that he had only actually left _early_ so he could have more time to talk to Hinata, but what he _hadn't_ anticipated was that Hinata, was probably still at school. He had to refrain from smacking his head against the arms of the sofa. Then he realized that that would probably not hurt in the slightest anyway, the sofa arms were too damn cushy. _Now_ he wanted to smack his head against the _wall_. What the hell was up with his logic? Lately he'd been missing all _types_ of things, Tentens pointed hints about the dance, Hinata and Sasukes relationship, the fact that Hinata actually _stayed_ at school for _longer_ than just until the lunch break...

Quickly he shot up from the couch, stalked up to Hinatas cubboard, smashed it open with a special jutsu he'd been dying to try out for months, took out a packet of cheezo's and plopped straight back down on the couch. He seriously needed to stop thinking, otherwise he was going to end up killing himself. Absentmindedly he reached for the remote, and turned on a tv that, if were in the Hyuga compound, would NOT allowed to be used (Hiashi didn't approve of television. It would rot your brains and slow your speed, in his opinion). _I don't get whats so special about television anyway... _he thought, and then slowly chewed on his cheezo's, all whilst waiting for Hinata to come home.

When Hinata finally came home (which thankfully was in three, not four hours) Neji was completely engrossed in the little black box where the secrets of the world flashed before him. He was watching a (suprisingly) interesting Spanish soap opera, and he was genuinely, truly, seriously sucked into it. In fact, if Hianata had not slammed the door upon her entrance to the apartment, Neji wasn't sure if he'd even have noticed her walk in.

"Ah, Hinata!" He exclaimed as he felt her go past him, but his eyes still remained glued to the screen (The main character, Esmerale Sandivas, had just had a fight with her lover, and she had just come back to face her _evil_ brother, who was waiting for her in her living room. On a purple sofa. What was the odds of that?).

"What?" She repied hotly, her voice hostile as she dumped her jacket on the floor, instead of meticulously putting it away like she usually did. Then she stood defiantly into the living room, her hands on her hips as if daring him to say something to her.

"It's about you and that Sasuke.." He began absentmindedly. The brother had already said something, and the result was not good at all. He kind of felt sorry for the guy... Briefly, he glanced up at Hinata, who he now realized gave him _her_ full attention.

"Ive decided that..." He trailed off as Esmerale slapped the evil brother, excrutiatingly hard. He scunched up his eyes, "I support you fully!" He now looked at Hinata expectantly expecting a smile, a blush, anything. What he got was a cold stone.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso??!!" He heard the brother yell, almost to him. (Roughly translated as: why did you DO that?!)

Hinata simply stared.

"Well thats just DANDY," She muttered, her voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. Then she groaned, her hands on her face, "Urrgh, thats just typical. Your timing, its just so- right after we-" She struggled to find the right words to describe how much bitter irony this particular situation held for her. Finally, she just decided not to, "Uhh... just-" She flailed her arms around, looking tired, "Just GO AWAY... Im sorry, but I just CAN'T handle my extremely bi-polar family at the moment.. Just- just GET OUT!" She yelled as she became angry at the way he'd eaten half the bag of cheezo's.

Neji was confused. He'd really assumed she'd be happy with his support... had something happened while he was gone from school?

"¡Lárgate!!!"

"And turn that crap off before you leave!" Hinata added as she sat down on a chair not too far away, "Gee, now I REALLY need to think..."

Now Neji had always been stubborn, but he knew a melt-down when he saw one (After all, he now had to deal with his uncle quite alot...) and this was DEFINATELY a mini-meltdown. Reluctantly, he turned off the TV (Cue angels singing) and slinked out of the door quietly. He now suddenly felt conflicted. Hinata had just basically told him off because he'd said he approved of the whole Sasuke thing... But when he'd earlier said he _didn't_ approve she'd _also_ gotten angry at him as well. What on earth was he supposed to do now? Sorrowfully he shook his head. How was he supposed to make nice with his cousin if all the answers regarding Sasuke were _booby-trapped_?

When Hianta was sure Neji had finally gone, she peeked through her hands, then turned the TV back on and plopped onto the sofa, her hand automatically grabbing the half-empty bag of cheezo's. _My LAST bag of cheezo's..._ she thought ruefully, as she tried to justify herself for her rather unrational anger that had led to her basically kicking Neji out. Then she sighed. She knew she really shouldn't have kicked him out, but it seemed as if she'd been fighting with Sasuke_ all day_, and she'd felt really cranky, and then she'd had to come home to find out that he _supported_ her now. Right AFTER the fight. Typical. Of course the fight itself had been really stupid, I mean, only _Sasuke_ could make smiling a _problem_... suddenly Hinata felt a little more anger towards Sasuke. He hadn't even ended up helping that poor gir-

Hinata froze.

Oh god... They'd completely forgotten about the girl. (who looked really familiar)... She could still be lying in the halls this very minute!! Quickly, Hinata shot up out of the sofa, grabbed her jacket, and bolted out the doors as quickly as she possibly could.

She had to help that girl!

Meanwhile, not too far away, the 'girl' in question was walking home, her mind still in a daze as she pondered over what exactly had happened prior to her fainting.

_Now, I know this was all about a boy..._ she thought, as she nearly tripped over a rock.

'Yes! A boy you love more than ANYTHING!' The annoying little voice in the back of her head chided. Gee, had she _always_ had this voice in her head? Mikura couldn't help but wonder. Maybe it was a little part of her personality trying to help her out? If this was true, Mikura had no idea her personality had been so_ annoying_... But back to the boy.

She could remember him having... black hair...

_'Yes_! Black spiky hair-"

Eyes... dark?

_'Yes_! Dark! Dark!'

Mysterious? Moody? Serious?

'The very _definition_!'

His name... starts with an 'S' I think...

'YES! The most _lovely_ letter in the alphabet!'

Suddenly Mikura clicked. Immediately, she banished the little voice from her head.

'Wait! You can't just _banish_ me! You have-'

_No buts_. She thought as the little voice disappeared completely. After all, she couldn't be seen talking to herself or anything- people would think she was nuttier than a, well, uh... _nut_. Like off a tree. Nuttier than a nut tree.

And if Mikura was anything, she was definitely NOT a nutter.

"Bye crying bush!" She yelled, as she waved to Rock Lee, and skipped off in the direction she was pretty sure was home. She needed to get there fast... she could remember that. After all, she had to get ready for the fireworks show!

-------------------

Yeah _sure_ Mikura, your not crazy at _all_... *shakes head sorrowfully* Poor Mikura. You're fruitier than a bowl of fruit loops.:3

BUT YAY!!! MORE FREAKY FANGIRL ACTION!!! You KNOW you love it!! :D

So I kept my promise!!! Im uploading the next chapter soon!!!! Oh yeah, and 'Lárgate' is suppossed to mean: Get the hell out!!!!. Yeah, always keen to use different languages in fanfics. :) And I love soap operas in different languages, they're so funny. :)

Anyway- read on to the next chapter!!!! (And thank you to all those who have reviewed!!! I swear yesterday when I posted the chapters I had 132 reviews, but today I checked my computer and found... HOLY CRAP ON A STICK!!! ONE HUNDRED AND SIXY TWO!!!! That is an IMPOSSIBLE number for me!!!!! That means I got what- THIRTY REVIEWS???? WOW. O_O I think I love you guys.


	17. Kakashi fashion tips: Sasuke style

"This can NOT be happening!" Hinata cried hysterically. The girl (which she had now remembered to be none other than Kura-chan, the girl she had found in the woods) was nowhere to be found. Now Hinata had done everything, even retraced her steps. She had walked down the hallway of the school, took five steps to the right, turned the corner, only to find...

nothing.

The Mikura girl was gone without a trace.

_Okay, calm down Hinata_... she thought, trying to relax. _Maybe she just walked home_... Except that Hinata had _gone_ to her home, knocked on the door, knocked on the door again, and peered through the windows. The girl was not there either.

"Damn, where the HELL could that girl have gone..."

Hinata started. The voice that had just spoken was not her own, even if it had just voiced her thoughts (though with a little cruder wording than she would have chosen) exactly... Suddenly she heard the sound of foot-steps (probably a males) coming closer to her, probably turning the corner in three seconds or less. When Hinata saw who it was, she pasted on her best pout.

"Sasuke..." She greeted, as his eyes widened as he saw her, and then- because she just couldn't help herself, "What is that _thing_ covering your face?" She had to clamp her hands over her face to stop the sudden laugh that threatened to escape. Sasukes eyes narrowed.

He was wearing what appeared to be a mask, extremely similar to- Hinata gasped.

"Is that... _Kakashi-senseis_?" Her pale eyes widened in disbelief, "I- I can't believe he lent it to you!" Immediately, she saw Sasuke stiffen, and then shift from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Actually, he didn't exactly lend it to me..." He admitted, as though going through tremendous pain. She saw him shudder, "Well, uh...I stole it uh... from his _clothesline-_ So what are you doing here anyway?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. Even with her generally accepting (and maybe a tad bit gullible) nature, she could tell that he was lying about something (though she had no idea about what or why), and that whatever it was, Sasuke had used the old subject switch to throw her off the trail. Hinata was going to ask what he was trying to hide, but then she noticed how awkward he had suddenly gotten, and so just decided to roll with it. Sasuke was lying about something though, she knew that.

Well, she was right about the lying, because you see, Sasuke hadn't actually stolen Kakashis mask from his _clothesline_. _No_, he'd been patient, quiet, stealthy, a _true_ ninja. He'd waited until the _opportune _moment to grab it. _He _had waited, until Kakashi took it _off_.

Which unfortunately, had been when he had a shower.

Now, Sasuke hadn't actually seen Kakashi's _face_ as he grabbed the mask and bolted, but what he _had_ seen... well, lets just say those images would haunt him for the rest of his life. Blood, gore and death, Sasuke could handle. But he had not been prepared for that particular naked horror...

"Well, I'm actually here to check on Kura-chan, the girl you traumatized earlier, remember her? You left her lying there..." Hinata had just remembered her anger (though it had considerably decreased after the laugh about the mask) and it showed in her voice.

"Hey- I didn't see you taking the time to help her either!" He defended himself, snapping out of the horrible, _horrible_ memory.

"Okay FINE fine... it was a group effort," Hinata gave in. She really couldn't be angry at a guy who looked so ridiculous, "So why are _you_ here?" Hinata asked pointedly.

"Actually," Sasuke replied, annoyed, "Believe it or not, for the exact same reason _you're_ here. I don't particularly _like_ the idea of someone getting hurt because they were traumatized by my_ smile_... I mean- geesh, how stuffed up is _that_?"

Hinata felt a little twinge of guilt.

"So the smiles still there huh?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Nah, I just stole one of the most famous-ever ninjas' _mask_ because it brings out my eyes. NO DUH Sherlock," He retorted bitterly, "I think its actually gotten bigger..." He added and his tone became morose and depressed.

Hinata gasped.

""Bigger? REALLY? Let me see!"

"No way!" He protested, as she reached accross to pull his mask off. They wrestled for a few minutes, Hinata seeming to have the advantage in the beginning, but with a few fluid movements, Sasuke managed to wriggle away, mask still (thankfully) on face.

"Aw, come on, it can't be THAT bad..." Hinata pleaded, her face ablaze with curiosity.

"Oh yes it is. Trust me."

"Oh fine..." Hinata gave in, the dissappointment clear on her pale face.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Im not showing you... it's embarrassing..." Sasuke faded of as he tried to justify himself. Hinata said nothing, just looked at him with those big soulful eyes with a look that seemed to be intensifying. Sasuke tried to look away, but he felt trapped, and he felt her gazed get even more and more penetrating. _She should just turn on her Byakugaan..._ he thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, _but maybe she wants me to LET her see it_... he mused. Though the Byakugaan would definately be the more humane thing to do, in his opinion. THIS stare felt as if it was BURNING right through Kakashi-senseis MASK-

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU YOUTHS DOING HERE??" Sasukes saviour, the seriously scruffy Rock Lee asked, his normally obnoxious 'youthful' yell seeming like the sound of angels to the avengers ears, and Sasuke had to stop himself from losing his composure and hugging the green garmented fool. He had had no idea the puppy dog stare could be used to create so much peer presure... But then, he noticed that Rock Lee was staring at him, and Sasuke quickly reacted to avoid the question he knew was about to come from the 'youthful' ninjas mouth.

"We're looking for this girl, Kura-chan (?)" He glanced at Hinata, checking to see he'd gotten the name right, "You might know her, she about... four feet tall, and has these two... things that look like rats tails on the side of her head," He finished, using his arms to describe what he should have just called 'ponytails'. Solemnly, Rock Lee nodded his head.

"She called me a crying bush..." He whimpered, as his eyes welled up at the memory.

"Great!" Sasuke replied, no sympathy in his voice whatsoever, "So shes alright, I suppose we'll be going now-"

"Hold it Sasuke..." Hinata interupted, now also noticing the less than stellar state Rock Lee seemed to be in, "Whats wrong?" She asked sympathetically. Sasuke groaned.

"He got rejected by-"

"The fair and youthful Sakura-chan is going to the fire-works show with *sniff* NARUTO!!!!"

Immediately Hinatas eyes widened, and Sasuke realized she was getting sucked in. Why did she have to be so sympathetic to other peoples problems? Actually- the only persons problems Hinata was not sensitve to, Sasuke realized, was his. _No... Hinata just LAUGHS at my problems..._ he thought sourly as Hinata continued talking.

"Well thats terrible!" Hinata responded as she magically produced a tissue from her pocket. Sasuke tapped his foot. He wanted to leave... "Can't you just go with someone else? A friend perhaps?" She asked as his tears soaked the given tissue completely. _God, what a sucker... _Sasuke thought, all the while tapping his foot madly. This was only one of the _many_ rejections Rock Lee got, a DAY. He would bounce back within the hour. Just like always.

Suddenly, Sasuke realised that Lee had just gotten a weird look in his eye. Sure, it _looked_ innocent enough, and Lees eyes had always looked weird to begin with, but Sasuke was _born_ to be suspicious, and that look he was giving Hinata looked _very_ suspicious...

"Hinata-chan, would you-" Lee started, but Sasuke skillfully cut him off mid-sentance.

"Actually, Hinatas going to the fire-works show with ME. Sorry to dissappoint, we WILL be going now..."

"But-" Hinata began,

"I think I see that Kura girl!" He cut her off, pointing dramatically in a random direction, and watching her smugly as she ran off in it.

"But-" Rock Lee started,

"Oh my GOD SAKURA'S GETTING MAULED BY A BEAR!" He blurted out, mentally slapping, punching and burning himself. That was the single dumbest sentance he'd ever heard, and it'd come from _his_ lips. This smile must be messing with my MIND... he thought, as Rock Lee rushed away, discarding the weights that were usually ever present on his legs with a impressive THUD.

As Sasuke walked towards Hinatas general direction though, he couldn't help but wonder...

Could it be that smiling, something so innocent, is the key to idiocy? After all, Naruto smiled all the time and-

Sasuke shuddered.

GOOD LORD, he _had_ to get rid of the smile. Otherwise, he was sure he'd go crazy, or even _worse_, turn into _Naruto_...

Sasuke shuddered again.

He had had _nightmares_ about turning into Naruto.

* * *

Hehehe more torture for Sasuke-san :) I think that ending of that chapter turned out well. :D Do you like what I did with the smiley problem? I have been planning that for AGES :) I love Kakashi and Im glad Im including him in my story.:)

Watch out for the next chapter coming tomorrow. Seriously funny (in my opinion) and random. Bears are mentioned. And so is Kakashi. See you tomorrow!!!! :) Hehehehe... I have to go and do some homework on where I come from/ My homeland (Rarotonga: Cook Islands) so in the spirit of that I will end with "Kakite apopo!!!" (See you tomorrow!!)


	18. Naruto will never be early again

"I can't find Kura-chan ANYWHERE... Are you sure you saw her?" Hinatas voice rang out as she stood on the street, looking around carefully. It was a little past four now, and the street was practically deserted. Sasuke started, her voice had just raised him out of some rather... disturbing thoughts. Sasuke regained his composure. He was _not_ going to be an idiot.

"No, just wanted to escape from Lee..." He answered truthfully, after all, only idiots lie... though _maybe_ he shouldn't have worded it quite like that.

"Wha-?" Hinata blurted, "Tha- Thats so mean! Why?"

Sasuke just shook his head. Hinata must be the only person in the world who _didn't_ want to escape from Lee. He sighed.

"Hinata, don't give me that look, I was just saving you..." He explained cryptically.

Hinata scowled (very unusual for her) and then suddenly- Oh no. Sasuke thought, she was smiling...

"Oh I think I know why..." She smirked as she gave him a side-long glance, "Its because you're jeal-"

"EEK!!!" He heard someone, who suspiciously sounded like Sakura scream in the distance, saving Sasuke from embarrassment. Hinata had actually hit the nail on the head there... he thought, and his face involuntarily blushed. Luckily for him, the mask covered most of it, and Hianta was still glancing in the direction of the scream with clear alarm. _Oh crap- she must think its Mikura... _He thought suddenly, and then blurted out the first thing he could think of that would reassure her.

"Oh thats just Sakura..." He assured her, and got a confused face in return. _What?_ He thought, _it was just SAKURA_. That always reassured _him_...

"I told Lee she was mauled by a bear..." He clarified, and then trailed off as he realised how random and stupid that had just sounded. Hinata simply lifted an eyebrow, a gesture she had most definitely copied from the man of stoicness himself.

Damnit, it seemed like their roles where starting to become reversed. Not too long ago, it would probably be _Hinata_ trailing off, while_ Sasuke _merely raised a brow calmly, in quiet amusement.

...

He had never realised how annoying that must have been. Briefly, Sasuke wondered what exactly he was turning into. By the looks of it, he was turning into a mixture of Naruto and Hianta, he thought, and then paled considerably as the sick, unwanted image of a grinning, blushing lummox flooded into his mind.

"Hey, how about... we just go to the dance?" Hinata suddenly suggested, as she saw the strangely troubled look that had worked its way into Sasukes eyes and took charge. She had been _planning_ to watch the rest of the Spanish soap opera... but from the looks of it...she kinda guessed Sasuke needed the company more.

Gee, with Kakashi-senseis' mask, and a grin that could rival Narutos underneath, Sasuke must having a _serious_ identity crisis... she thought, as they slowly walked away.

Speaking of that mask, Hinata still had the nagging feeling that something about Sasukes explanation about it didn't quite ring true. Briefly, she wondered why he felt he needed to lie about something like that, but then she was quickly reminded of the even BIGGER smile Sasuke had said was hiding under the fabric. She busied herself with imagining it, her curiosity newly re-kindled as she imagined all types of different smiles, each one more exagerated and goofy than the last. Finally, the over-exagerated image of a positively ginormous smile with what appeared to be beaver-like buck teeth lodged itself into her mind. Though she knew that Sasukes teeth were perfect, she just couldn't-

She quickly glanced at Sasuke.

She had to see it for herself.

Meanwhile, in a small, dull (but tidy...ish) house, a completely dripping wet Kakashi stared at the really, completely empty space that was next to the sink.

"Uchiha..." He growled threateningly.

There he'd been, in the 'privacy' of his own home, having a _shower_ for petes sake, when Sasuke of all poeple had swooped in and stolen his mask right in front of him! At first, Kakashi hadn't recognized him- (there appeared to be something wrong with the lower half of his face, though Kakashi could not quite place exactly what it was) and he had also recently given the chop to his good old trusty duck-mop un favour of a more stylish hairdo. But after a few minutes of dumb wondering, Kakashi had figured it out.

Kakashi seethed. The boy had seen him _butt-naked _for Christs sake! Quickly, he stormed out of the bathroom (never mind that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist) and grabbed the nearest substitute, making a beeline for the door. Why did he have to send his other mask to the cleaners today? He stepped out of the door.

If Sasuke was was anywhere, he would probably be at the fireworks show he reckoned.

Well Sasuke-kun... he thought darkly, those fireworks might not be the only thing blowing up when I'm done with you...

"Stupid teenagers," He grumbled, and was out of sight in a flash.

When Sasuke and Hinata finally made it to the town square where the show was going to be held, Sasuke was not surprised they were early. After all, it was only about 4:30, and the market wouldn't open until at least six, when the sky was a little darker, the actual show only _starting_ at about eleven. So, to kill time, they decided to walk around a bit, admiring the decorations being set up there, the new ramen stand here, when after an hour Sasuke became increasingly aware of the frequent stares of Hinata at his general mouth area.

"Please...?" Hinata suddenly pleaded when she realised he had finally noticed, and her eyes began to grow big and cute.

Sasuke groaned. He hated the power of the puppy-dog eyes...

...

For once in his life, Naruto was early. It was quite a strange sensation... Naruto thought, as he grinned amiably as he ambled around the market area, moving towards one stand in particular. Being early felt... good, he reasoned. Really really good. It made him feel sharper, more attentive... maybe he should be early to things more often- he scowled suddenly, noticing his target (the new ramen-stand) was completely deserted, no owner (or more importantly, chef) in sight.

Grumbling, he sat in a chair and waited, when all of a sudden he heard the voice of Hinata coming from behind the ramen stand. He got up, eager to have some conversation, when suddenly he realised she wasn't alone. The voice of Sasuke of all people was talking with her. Naruto decided to stay where he was and listen, after all, he had time to kill, and their conversation could get interesting... He pulled out a summoning scoll, then using a special jutsu (which he had designed himself) immediately summoned some ramen which he had been saving for a boring minute.

Now he had put the bowl in front of him, and had started slurping contentedly, when Hinatas voice had suddenly made him choke unexpectedly.

"Take it off!" She pleaded, "I wanna see... please?" There was silence for a minute, and Naruto wondered if Sasuke was going to do anything at all...

"...Oh fine," He finally grumbled, and Naruto could hear him struggle a bit, "Its an annoying piece of clothing, this thing," he muttered, as Narutos eyes grew wide. Sasuke was taking off something?

"Well, what do you think?" Sasuke asked, the 'clothing' in question probably removed by now.

"...Honesty?" Hinata replied, "Im actually a little dissappointed at how small it is..."

"What do you mean, small? Its freaking HUGE!" Sasuke sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well its just, from the way you were going on about it, I just had the impression that it would kinda be bigger than it is, you know," Naruto choked, having to fight to stop himself from coughing up ramen all over the table. What the hell was going on?

"I mean, honestly, I think I've seen them much bigger. Take Kibas for example. Kiba has a way bigger-" Naruto coughed "- than you have now. And you can just _imagine _Narutos..." Now Naruto was really in a violent coughing fit, and wheezing very loudly. Immediately, Hinata and Sasuke rushed around to see what was going on, Naruto barely registering how Sasuke was adjusting a mask he had just put back onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, seeing how Narutos coughing grew more violent as he saw the two of them.

"I- I have to go and pick up Sakura!" He wheezed, as he rushed away as quickly as his sandals could carry him, completely abandoning the still-full ramen bowl on the table.

He knew one thing.

He was never going to be early to anything ever again.

Sasuke and Hinata stared after him as he ran off for a minute.

"Whats up with him?" Sasuke wondered.

"I don't know... he left his ramen bowl," Hinata commented, taking it as a sign of something grave.

"What flavour is it?"

Hinata checked the label on the side of the bowl.

"Ummm it says here its the works, with everything in it except for... tomato,"

"Eww..." Sasuke said.

* * *

OMFG 179 REVEIWS?????? I REMEMBER WHEN I WAS POSITIVELY REELING OVER 50!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST EVER IN THE HISTORY OF FANFICTION- okay Im getting carried away :3 Im just really happy. Anyway, the story:

Gee I wonder why Naruto ran off? :3 What? You say Hinata was talking about Sasukes *cough* private parts???? :O Well Ill just tell you that you have a sick mind. :P This story is as innocent as ever. :P *Cough* yeah right*cough cough* :D Anyway, TOLD ya Kakashi would be back hehehe...

And theres MORE Kakashi randomness in the next chapter!!!! Read on!!!! :D


	19. Kakashi meets his 'rival'

Kakashi had not had such a hard time keeping a nonchallant face since middle-school. Here he was, already _fifteen_ minutes behind his (already) late schedule, all because of his 'rival' Gai.

"Well well..." Gai had said, as he took in Kakashis appearance, "I had no idea my rival could wear such a... _youthful_ outfit..." He nodded, pointing to the short pink towel around Kakashis waist, looking a little unsure if it even fit into _that_ category, "But your mask... what happened to it?" He asked, in a seemingly innocent after-thought.

Kakashi could not help himself. He let his anger show. To a surprised Gai, he let his voice become tainted.

"It was _stolen_ for your information, by a certain dark-haired student we both know, and so I had to make do with this..._ replacement_," He motioned quickly to the checkered teatowel that was tied around his face, almost in the same style as a cowboy train robber. Gai however, took no heed of his anger, and instead proceeded straight into what he actually _wanted_ to say to Kakashi.

"Right. I will have to talk to Lee about that later,"

"Wait, wha-?"

"But for now, you promised me a duel, my rival! And I challenge you, to a tournament of rock paper scissors, _two hundred _matches! The one who wins the most, shall have the glory and youth of victory!!!" He flashed a blinding wink in Kakashis face, "After which, we shall finish the bubble-wrap popping contest from last time, as there was a tie, and-"

"I don't have _time_ for your _ridiculous _challenges," Kakashi interuppted, the venom in his voice so thick it was almost tangible. Then he strode off, leaving a very surprised Maito Gai standing in his dust.

Gai, took a moment, straightened his hair, then ran after him.

"Oh, so you think I'm not COOL enough for the great Kakashi-sensei..." He accussed, "Well then! We shall have the GREATEST BUBBLE-WRAPPING POPPING CONTEST IN ALL OF HISTORY, WITH _TWO_ HUNDRED AND FIFTY SHEETS! You cannot turn down a challenge like THAT!" He bellowed, harrassing Kakashi more and more as Kakashi tried his hardest to ignore him.

Until now, Kakashi had always admired Gais determination. Now he was starting to find it incredibly annoying.

...

Back at the fire-works show, more and more people were starting to arrive, and everyone was having a great time gossipping about the different pairs that walked through the gates.

When the crowd of teenagers saw Naruto and Sakura, the people whistled. Naruto, though a bit paler looking than usual, still took the time to bow and give a cheeky look to Sakura, after which she immediately punched him in the jaw.

When they saw Neji and Tenten, they said, "See? I _told_ you so..." And people argued about whether they really _did_ know, or were just _pretending_ to be in the know. Then they stared wondering about why they hardly ever saw Tenten around...

And when they saw Ino and Chouji... they snickered. Very loudly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ino yelled angrily, a bright flush on her face, "WE'RE JUST HERE AS FRIENDS!!!" She waved her arms violently, exasperated. Frustrated, she then started whacking people on the head, which turned out to be a _very_ effective strategy to shut people up.

Finally however, the couple _everyone_ wanted to see arrived. The crowd gathered up, watching, waiting, every single one of them insanely curious.

In through the town gates walked Shino, arm in arm with none other than...

someone they didn't know. The crowd was dissappointed.

"Kura-chan?!" Sasuke and Hinata burst out simultaneously. True enough, there stood the pig-tailed menace (or rat tailed, as in Sasukes opinion) herself, giggling and clutching Shinos arm like kind of over-possessive fangirl, waving and blushing as the people stared at her, wondering who the hell she was.

'No, no NO!!' The _extremely_ annyoying voice in her head yelled angrily.

'What?' She asked herself in her mind, all while eyeing the other girls fervently (She was sure they all wanted Shino).

'When I said black spiky hair, mysterious and serious, dark eyes, starts with S, I did not mean SHINO you-'

'Oh _shut up_' She thought, as she sweetly excused herself and stalked over to some girls who were _definitely_ giving Shino 'the look'. Some the girls looked familiar, for some odd reason...

"Wheres your Ultra Super Fanclub PRIDE?" One girl with green hair wailed as she approached, her face genuinely distressed. Maikura became confused.

"What?" She asked, completely forgetting about the long-winded obnoxious telling-off she had been about to give.

"You're supposed to stay true to SASUKE!" Another accussed, angry.

"S-Sasuke?" Mikura reapeated, tilting her head ever so slightly. Now where had she heard that name before... "Who's Sasuke?"

Now the group of girls seemed to grow bigger, and they all gasped melodramatically.

"Only the most POPULAR, GOOD LOOKING, WANTED boy in the whole wide WORLD!!" They exclaimed, and pointed to the boy that Mikura could only vaugely recognize... the boy that-

Mikura burst out laughing.

"What, you mean THAT loser?" She laughed, barely managing to point as she was shaking so much, "He's wearing a mask over half his face! How can he be good LOOKING?" She exclaimed, not noticing the looks of horror on their faces. One particularly bossy looking girl looked like she was going to say something, but Mikura cut her off easily, her own passion being the fuel for her confidence, "Now, take SHINO over there," She motioned, and the girls unwillingly turned to take in the (admittedly elegant looking) boy standing calmly by the drinks stand, who was drinking punch cleanly and quietly, while leaning against a wall, "Now _theres_ a boy you can start a FANCLUB over, I mean, just look at that dark spiky HAIR..." She motioned, and she noticed some of the girls sighed, "And his cool, calm prescence, with none of that _Sasuke_-kuns angst," She added, with a shudder at 'Sasuke-kun', and was pleased to see she now had the rest of the group swayed. As a rule of entry, many a fangirl had been rejected by Sasuke, and the prospect of a semi-_nice_ heart-throb was a very welcome thought. Suddenly Mikura frowned. Maybe she had them swayed a bit too much.

"I wonder what Shinos _eyes_ look like..." A younger girl wondered excitedly.

"Yeah, they must be really _dreamy_..." Another girl carried on, twirling her hair restlessly as she gazed at him, "Although, his sunglasses certainly are-" Shinos sunglasses shimmered, as he apparently glanced towards them (though he was actually just looking at his punch).

"_DREAMY_..." The girls all sighed in unison, and Mikura realized just how much of a mess she had just gotten herself into...

Meanwhile, the 'dreamy' person in question, was still leaning against the drink stand, when none other than Kiba himself walked up to him.

"You mananged to get a FANGIRL to go with you?" He asked, in awe, (as those fangirls really had a reputation to sticking to their 'principles'). Suddenly, Kiba noticed the whole _group_ was now staring at Shino, (while the girl Shino had actually come with, was now pointing wildly to _Shikamaru_, and trying to wave them away) in a look of which Kiba could only describe as creepy. The look of the fangirl.

"Actually, I was_ going_ to go with this girl I met at a party..." Shino answered, for all Kiba could tell, completely unaware of the sparkle-eyed stares he was recieving from fangirls by the dozen, "But she got arrested for trying to seduce me when she was supposed to kill me on her mission, so she couldn't come. And then Mikura called, begging to go with me for some reason, so I thought, why not," Shino finished, possibly the longest sentance he had ever said out loud to a now very depressed Kiba.

"Thats great... _buddy_..." Kiba said, with an awkward smile on his face, while Shino shrugged, sending a great giggle throught the newly converted fangirls. Then Kiba went off to find a place to sulk. Awkwardly, he dragged Akamaru along with the leash that he had been forced to put on him for special events like this.

_Parties_? Since when had _Shino_ gone to parties with girls who wanted to seduce him? (_And _lots of alcohol, as Shino had told him. Far too much for him to bring someone like me with little to no hold of my liquor. And they just went on so late, Shino had explained he could never bring Kiba, being the deep long sleeper he was, and definately not on a school night...)

"Aargh! I want to go to cool parties too..." Kiba whined.

"What, this shindig not good enough for you?" A girls voice repied, and Kiba immediately swung around into a defensive position, but quickly saw there was no need.

"What happened to _you_?" He asked incredulously, as he took in the sandy haired girl with the deep blue eyes. Steadily, she glowered at him.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing..." She replied evenly, and Kiba immediately lifted a hand to his eye, "What did you do? Run into a DOOR KNOB?" She asked, her face genuinely curious. Kiba fidgeted.

"Lets just say... never take advice from Tenten to ask _Temari_ to a fireworks show when shes _already_ going with Shikamaru..." He trailed off, remembering the painful moment. Gee, she didn't have to completely blow her top and _PUNCH_ him... alothough maybe he shouldn't have told her she had a nice set of- ... He was was going to say SHOES for petes sake! She hadn't let him _finish_! Roughly, he shook his head, determined not to think about it anymore, "So what happened to YOU?" He asked curiously again, and then noticed that her eyes had distinctly narrowed.

"Well, I got this and... this," She pointed to her broken leg and black eye, "From YOU..." She crossed her arms and glared, and Kibas mind went blank, "You might not _remember_, but a little while ago, you 'accidentally' whacked someone in the face, and tripped that same 'random' person over while talking to Hinata and Shino... if this was a story, stupid analogy I know, it would have happened in maybe... chapter 13..." She trailed off, and Kibas eyes widened at the memory. He automatically winced.

"That was _you_?" He asked, ready for pain.

"Naimi Otana, At your service," She replied grimly, and Kiba was surprised when no pain came and she simply slumped, "And THIS, this and THIS, as well as everything else..." She motioned to her one broken arm and numerous other cuts and bruises,, "Happened while I was _shopping_ with Saskura-chan..." She motioned to the pink haired girl that was laughing as Naruto dropped his ramen, "I was trying on a thick fake fur coat for fun and..." She trailed off, looking fairly embarrassed, "_Rock Lee _jumped out of NOWHERE, exclaimed that I was a BEAR, and ATTACKED me," She whimpered, not at her injuries, but at the fact that someone had mistaken her as a _bear_. That would be a hit to _anyones_ ego. Kiba however, laughed loudly.

"Well aren't _we_ battle-scarred," He said light-heartedly, as he reached his arm out to her undamaged(ish) one, "We should stick together, want to get some punch?"

Naimi simply paused. Well... she _did_ like punch...

"... Fine," Naimi agreed and they left, her limping and Kiba grinning exessively big at the mental images Naimi had just brought up.

Meanwhile, out there in the slowly fading light, someone _else_ was NOT smiling.

* * *

OOOOOH CLIFFY!!!! OwO I wonder who that could be lol. Yeah, I couldn't think of who would go to the dance with Kiba, so in the end he ended up being DATELESS, which I think suited this version of Kiba very well lol. :) Yeah, I actually have been planning a lot of whats been happening now in some of the earlier chapters :3


	20. The last chapter? Epic BATTLE?

"U-CHI-HA!!!" Kakashi yelled, as he strode through the town area gates where the show was being held, his pink towel and _tea_-towel combination looking oddly threatening in the still fading light. Quickly, he dodged a number of blows directed at him by Gai (who _still _insisted on harrassing him), placed a well aimed kick of his own, then scanned the area until he found the unlucky sod who had _dared_ to cross paths with him. His eye widened, as he locked in on the target.

_Ha ha ha... theres no escaping NOW_, he thought smugly, as he _raced_ towards the dark haired ninja, a number of students squeaking as he rushed past them, and then squeaked again as Gai stood up and ran in the same direction in hot pursuit. The teenagers simply stared after the pair in astonishment.

...

"I wonder why Naruto hasn't said hi to us yet..." Hinata commented to Sasuke as they sat on a bench, her eating a kebab, Sasuke not eating anything (the mask, he had found out, was very restricting), "It's like he's been _avoiding_ us or something... Do you think he's still embarrassed about that I confessed to him?" She asked worriedly, and Sasuke simply shrugged.

"I will _never_ be able to understand that idiot," He stated simply, "Hes just so-"

"_GIVE-ME-THE-MASK_!!!" Kakashis voice sounded as he stuck his head in between them from behind. Sasuke was not surprised when Hinata and _himself _screamed like Banshees. Immediately a fist came into sight, smashing Kakashis face away with awesome power they both recognised as...

"Don't run away from challenges, ARCH NEMESIS!" Maito Gai exclaimed, as Kakashi was thrown a good five hundred feet, yet somehow managed to keep his towel on. Quietly, they heard Kakashi curse, and saw him fire a few jutsus at the green beast himself, as he tried to get closer to Sasuke, who was definitely by now wondering something along the lines of- _what the hell am I still doing here, I should run! _Expertly, Kakashi jumped over Gai in a move he had used against Gai since _elementary_ and landed in front of the the still confused Sasuke, ripping the mask off him expertly.

"NOOOO!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed in horror, as the mask left the last of his face in the open, where it would be laughed at and ridiculed, no doubt, by everyone. Immediately, _everyone_ stared at him, trying to get a glimpse of the horrible thing he had been trying to hide all night. They stared, craned their necks, stared some more and saw...

nothing. Sasukes face was back to normal.

All was quiet as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes (which he had dramatically scrunched up as he yelled 'nooo'. Quickly, he glanced around at the confused stares everyone was giving him.

"Lame..." Kiba said, as he passed by, arm in arm with a girl who looked as if she had been hit by a truck and was whispering something along the lines of 'Sas-GAY', at which Kiba smirked.

"_Really _lame..." The girl, Mikura or what-ever her name was, added, and Sasuke was offended at how _ungrateful_ she was. He had actually _looked_ for her to see if she was _okay_ after she fainted! Well- true, he was the one who made her faint in the first place, but still... his eyes widened as the fangirls _also_ nodded their heads in agreement of his lameness. Okay- now that was just plain mean, he reckoned.

Kakashi simply stood a few metres away from him, mask in hand. He quickly put it over his face in one deft movement, discarding the tea-towel at the same time so no one so much as got a _glimpse_ of his precious face. All was quiet. Kakashi now squinted his one visisble eye and smiled underneath his mask.

"... Well _Thank_-"

"-_PUNCH OF YOUTH_!!!!

Gais _fist_ interrupted Kakashi as he sent a _final _bone-crushing blow, knocking Kakashi clean out.

"AND GAI IS VICTORIOUS ONCE AGAIN!!!" He bellowed, raising his fists in the air, victorious.

...

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly after that.

...

"My reputation will never be the _same _again..." Sasuke realized, as he watched the fire-works exploding, Hinata next to him as they sat in a tree.

"Hm," Hinata replied, her mind still on the fire-works and their pretty shards of colour as they exloded into the night sky. They were just so beautiful...

"I lost all my fangirls too," He added, looking for sympathy.

"Uh-huh,"

"They ran away to Shino of all people. _Shino_,"

"Oh _poor_ baby,"

"... It's all your fault you know, if you hadn't snapped that day, none of this would have happened. I would _still be _the emotionless Sasuke who DIDN'T smile and I would have HORDES of fangirls to do my will. I could have like, an ARMY, you know. They could destroy everthing," His eyes widened soulfully as he imagined this, and then, as he realized an army would probably not be possible anymore, folded his arms.

"Mmmm..."

"And if it wasn't for you, I would be able to look my sensei in the eye without _horrible_ images burning through my brain of him *shudder* _naked_,"

"..."

"...The fangirls used to sharpen my pencils for me, you know," He remembered, thinking of just about the only thing he had actually _liked_ about them. Suddenly, he become annoyed at Hinatas' silence. _Annoyed_ at her _endless _fascination with the fire-works.

They were loud, they were nosiy, and they hurt his eyes. There was NOTHING _good_ about them.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" He accused Hinata, exasperated at her pretty much pathetic responses so far, "Tell me _one_ good reason I should be _happy _that _you're _in my life,"

Hinata finally flicked her eyes towards him, and he thought he saw her pause from her gazing, still, as in thought.

"... I got rid of that _duck-mop_ you called a _hair-style_..." She suggested, "And you _weren't_ emotionless and cool, you were _angry_ all the time, like you has some major _PMS_, scary. And besides, SOMEONE needed to punch some compassion into you..." She carried on, as she listed more reasons

Sasukes widened his eyes at her rather insulting list of reasons. Then he smiled. (Only slightly though, he did NOT want a repeat of what had just happened. No way.).

"Hinata," He began, leaning back a little as he got more comfortable in his high perch, "I'm really glad you snapped," He dully noticed she had now wrenched her eyes away from the exploding sparks, and he moved on instinct as he slowly inched a bit closer to her, their eyes met, and they both knew what was going to happen next..

"THAT WAS SO *sniff sniff* BEAUTIFUL!!!" The voice of Maito Gai suddenly rang out, and Sasuke realized that he was sitting directly next to him. Both he and Hinata jumped, causing the big softy to cry some more as he mumbled something about the beauty of young love...

"What the HELL, are YOU doi-" Sasuke jumped up to his feet, ready to kick this 'big softy's _ASS_, but was suddenly interuppted by a cracking sound. Both Hinata, Gai and Sasuke _shrieked_ as the branch, not used to so much weight, buckled and fell.

I guess Hinata wasn't the only thing capable of snapping.

Of course _Gai-senseis _form of 'future protection' was to _obliterate_ the 'evil and un-youthful, almost Kakashi-like' tree. Sasuke dumbly got up and rubbed his aching butt. Why did all the sensei's in Konoha have to be so damn _weird_... he wondered as he merely watched, (with only the slightest tiny bit of satisfaction) as Gai finished it off, until it was nothing but splinters and dust. Suddenly however, _Naruto_ of all people rushed over to them, his face clearly in alarm.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was probably here just to make fun of what had happened earlier.

"Hi Naruto-" Hinata greeted warmly, but was cut off when Naruto, ignoring her and Sasuke, merely rushed over to the _tree_, dumbly sinking into a kneel as his eyes widened at the saw-dust-like remains and began running it through his fingers. For a second it looked as though he was in a trance, merely kneeling and sifting, sifting and kneeling, but suddenly, his body went rigid, and Sasuke could tell he'd snapped out of what-ever tance-like state he'd been in, and _now_... was panicking.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT _AGAIN_!!" He yelled, throwing his head back to face the heavens, and suddenly Sakura appeared next to him.

"Gee Naruto, you'd think you'd LEARN..." She scolded, and then her eyes softened at his obvious distress about the situation, "Next time... just put it in the cubboard like NORMAL people..." She suggested, as they walked away, probably in the direction of the nearest ramen stand (which would be undeniable proof to Naruto that _no_, the world wasn't over, there_ was _STILL hope.)

After the two of them had walked away, Naruto leaning heavily on Sakuras shoulder, Sakura nearly toppling over as she tottered away (Probably whispering comforting nothings about ramen) Sasuke heard Hinata sigh in relief beside him. _I guess she's glad it wasn't her in the wrong this time... _he thought, noticing the way her eyes now looked reflective. But apparently, this was not what she had been thinking about, as she scrunched up her eyes and tilted her head a little, as though something odd had just occured to her (though what on earth could be odder than Kakashi fighting Gai in a short fluffy pink_ towel_, he had no idea).

"This is sort of like deja vu..." She commented wearily, squinting her eyes as though _that_ would help her to see the similarities clearer, "With Naruto and the_ tree _and everything..." She trailed off, once again deep in thought.

"Gee, I _hope_ not," Sasuke replied, , "I don't really feel like getting _punched_ in the face by _you_ again..." slowly he started moving away as he said it, _just_ in case she got any ideas. Though he knew there was probably only a less than _three_ percent chance of Hinata actually _deciding_ to punch him again, he _also_ realized that underestimating Hinata had been the _major _cause of his _broken_ _nose_ last time (Plus, if this was _deja vu_... who _knew_ if it would go a step further...). _Hinata_ just pretended that she didn't notice. Instead, she quietly thought about his statement, taking it into consideration.

"_Actually_, since the circumstances are _different_ compared to last time, I think it would be safe to assume (if this _was_ going in a pattern) that _you_ would be _hit_ by..." Her eyes screwed up as she pondered over it, "Gai," She finished, her voice confident. Which was a very sensible conclusion anyway so why shouldn't she be confident? After all, Sasuke _clearly_ remembered _Hinata_, as the _destroyer_ of Narutos _first_ tree, breaking his nose. Seeing as _this_ time it was _Gai_ who destroyed the tree...

Sasuke paled. He had _seen_ the sheer _power_ that the senior version of Lee displayed,_ every day_. In fact, Sasuke could see the spiky haired master that he'd knocked out _still_ lying there on the ground, less than three metres away, an abnormally large bump starting to appear on his cheek, which as a whole, looking rather painfully swollen. Absentmindedly, he gulped.

"We should go," Hinata decided, as she noticed his reaction.

"Yes we should," He agreed swiftly, and held Hinata closer to his side as they swept away, knowing that even if Gai decided to attack them, he was a _prodigy_, and Hinata could probably save him if he got into too much trouble.

Yes, Hinata could be one tough cookie when she wanted to be, he decided, as a rougish grin graced his face as he glanced at her, having no idea where the hell they were going, just that they were going to stay away from Gai for a little while. Quickly, he saw her smile at him, and he knew she was leading the way, and strangely the thought comforted him.

_I really am glad you snapped.... _he thought contentedly as his smile grew smug. Suddenly, he felt Hinata stiffen beside him.

"Sasuke, your smile is-"

"I KNOW..."

THE END!!! :D

* * *

HAHAHA I just HAD to end on a cliffy!!!! HAD TO!!! And COOKIES for anyone who guessed what just happened. Sasuke is doomed to smile for the rest of his life... I love it. :) But- whats this? There is ANOTHER CHAPTER??? THAT is some extra randomness!!! Sort of the 'aftermath' of this story in some way lol. So if you like deleted scenes, read on!!!! :D


	21. Deleted extra scene: Sakura awakens

About a month had gone by since the fireworks show and all its drama, and-

*LALALALALALALALALA LOLLYPOP! *CLOCK* LOLLYPOP * CLOCK* LOLLY-*

Sakuras cellphone blared as her hand shot out from her blankets to answer it. Quickly, she answered it, knowing exactly who it was. She couldn't help but let a smile race across her face. She had been waiting since, well forever to get a call like this, and even though it was three o'clock in the morning, she shot out of her bed like a rocket, and even stood up as she answered the pink slab of plastic.

"SASUKE KUN!!! HOW ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU I-"

"_Shut_ _up_..." Ino groaned, interuppting her as she lay on the floor next to Sakuras feet. They were having a sleepover, and Ino could really _use_ those three hours of sleep before early training the next day...

"Oh, right, sorry," Sakura replied quietly, jumping over the blonde that was tangled completely in her blankets, "So anyway," She whispered, as she heard the soft click of the bathroom door shut behind her, "whats up?"

"I had a dream about you," The voice coming out of the phone was dead serious, it almost sounded haunted. Sakura could not help but blush with pleasure.

"Really?" She asked, gushing, completely ignoring the groans of protest from the other room as her voice went up a few octaves. Sasuke-kun had had a _dream_ about her? Sakura felt a little shiver tingle down her spine. If Sasuke-kun actually had a dream about her, it could only mean-

"You got mauled by a bear," He merely said. Sakura blinked. Then she looked at her phone in apprehension and hung up. Then she turned it off, and rushed back into her room, juming back into the sleeping bag that was waiting for with open flaps. She huddled into it, wrapping her extra blankets she'd brought around her snugly and shivered, this time with the cold feeling she only ever got when someone mentioned that horrible socially destructive incident with Rock Lee. She had still, not even after a month, been able to live that down after Kiba and Naimi had talked about it at the fireworks show, Kiba passing it on to Shino, eavesdropping fangirls of Shino passing it on to whoever would listen. Suddenly, she buried her head under the covers as she remembered the accusing eyes as people had taken in Naimis rather impressive injuries, the whispers as Rock Lee continued to do things for her without being asked, the snickers as they joked about him being her own personal hitman.

That Sasuke was an insensitive _jerk_. Hinata could have him.

* * *

Yeah, dont know what that was, I just felt it was sad for Sakura to still like Sasuke seeing as in this story is Sasuhina. So I just decided it would be better for her to 'see the light' rather than get with naruto at the moment. (I just can't imagine a COMPLETE turnaround, after that obsession)

Yeah, I just suddenly had the urge to write this, I dont know, I just found it funny :3

Anyway, this is now OFFICIALLY the end of the story: When Hinata SNAPS, it was a fun ride. But do not fear, for, in my days of AWOLNESS in the past, I have been working on ANOTHER random story, about SHINO, also featuring AKATSUKI randomness!!! :D So if your interested, just, I dont know, tune in tommorrow and I'll have the first chapter up!! I dont mind if you don't read the whole thing, you just HAVE to read the first chapter, because I actually REALLY think its funny, and I dont usually find my own work INCREDIBLY funny. :D So anyway, Ill just check how many reviews I have so far... ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY EIGHT!11 OwO LETS TRY AND MAKE IT TWO HUNDRED!!!! OK, so, Ill just, uh, stop typing now...

see ya!!! :D


End file.
